I'll Never Leave You
by Gonzadroit
Summary: **Rated M for LEMON throughout the story** Ariel just barely breaks the spell, but there are some issues she must face before being able to marry her Prince Eric. Feedback is much appreciated
1. Sunset on the Third Day

**Author's Note: I've combined a few shorter chapter together. I suggest not skipping around, it's a fairly quick read with many clues hidden in the details and lemon sprinkled throughout. Enjoy!**

****Please Review- it's very encouraging and motivating to receive feedback**

There was something about her penetrating blue eyes that lit a flame deep within him. Her eyes and that tune in his head that just wouldn't go away. She lied on the sand, light-tan skin glowing with thick red hair sprawled across the warm sand and over her shoulders. He had found her in that same spot just a couple days prior.

"Ariel," Eric said, laying on his side with his head propped up with his hand while staring at her beautiful body. She looked over at him with wide eyes and smiled. She didn't speak, not one word. He was dead set on finding the lovely angel that saved him with the heavenly voice, but hadn't thought much about her since finding Ariel. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And there she was, on the sand in her undergarments. She had taken her dress off from the heat and the sun was shining on her perfect little belly and slender legs. She was a very petite woman.

"I- I want to- Do you-" he stammered. Ariel took his hand and placed it flat on her chest. "It's your heartbeat," he said. She nodded and placed her hand on his chest and giggled with excitement. Eric blushed, knowing she could sense his nervousness through his chest. She placed her hand down by her side again and closed her eyes. His hand was still on her chest. He thought of moving it away, but her skin was so soft and warm. He traced small patterns with his fingers lightly across her clavicle and down her sternum. She inhaled deeply, the touch of his hands on her body sent chills throughout every inch of her skin. She exhaled again when he had reached her belly.

She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. This was her third day, her last day to break the spell and the sun would soon set. She was excited to kiss him, to be his forever and finally be able to tell him everything. But all she could think about was Eric's hand on her body, his dark features, blue eyes and radiant smile. He was everything she could have dreamed of. He spread his fingers down her side to her hip and pulled her small frame closer to his.

His body, on his side, cast a shadow over her face. She nestled her head against his chest and pressed the side of her body firmly against his. At that very moment Eric knew she was all his. He wasn't sure why he had waited so long to touch her, to kiss her. She had been only a few doors away from him every evening for the last couple days. How could I have been so stupid? He thought.

He brought his hand over to her face and tucked a few strands that were blowing in the wind behind her ear. He leaned his face in forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He noticed she had pursed her lips, with eyes still closed. He smiled to himself, Oh, I'll kiss you alright. He brushed his cheek against hers and nibbled on her earlobe with his lips. He could smell the sweet scent of the ocean with his nose buried in her hair. She let out short, quick sighs. His lips on her ear caused her toes to curl and her hips to move slightly from side to side. He slowly kissed his way from her jawline to her cheek, stopping right before her lips. He pressed his body against hers, half way on top of her with his chest adding pressure to her right breast.

Eric stared a moment and studied her face, her eyes were still closed and tiny little anxious grin was placed across her face. She knew it was coming, the kiss she had been waiting for. He only stared, at the pink of her cheeks and lips, the bridge of her nose, her furrowed eyebrows and worried expression. Why hasn't he kissed me, she thought. She opened her eyes quickly to see if something was wrong. Their eyes met again, in the same way they met the first time when she had rescued him from the shipwreck. Except now she was on the sand and he placed her hand on her cheek.

"You are so beautiful," he smiled. Now it was Ariel's heart's turn to beat quickly. She parted her lips as if she were to speak, but remembered she couldn't. He leaned in closer, without losing the gaze they had shared, and brushed the tip of his nose on hers. He was so close his breath tickled her lip. The sun had just started setting in the distance a few minutes prior. He softly touched his lips to hers, feeling a rush throughout his body. Too busy in the moment, neither one of them realized the skies turn gray and the sun became covered by dark, purple clouds.

Suddenly, Ariel opened her eyes and let out a gasp. He felt her move in a jerking motion beneath him. She slid down the sand toward the ocean vertically. Something had a hold of her ankle, Eric realized. He rushed to it before she could move any further, it was a large tentacle extending out from the ocean. He tried to undo its grip of Ariel's leg, but its suction was too strong. Ariel was quickly slipping away toward the water. Eric stomped on the tentacle violently in attempt to free Ariel. Another tentacle whipped out of the water and struck him on the chest, pinning him down to the sand. He watched as Ariel slid over the wet pebbled sand.

"Ariel!" he shouted for her. She frantically tried to claw to anything she could, but sand was all she could cling to. Eric bit the tentacle that was now wrapped around his shoulders and it quickly released him and went back into the ocean. He ran toward Ariel who now had her feet wet in the water and belly down in the sand, reaching for him. He lunged himself at her and grabbed a tight hold of her thin wrists. "Ariel, hold on to me! Don't let go!". Now waist deep in water, Ariel shook her head no. She wanted him to go back, he couldn't breathe beneath water.

Eric couldn't possibly release her. The tentacle pulled them both underwater. Ariel knew it was Ursula, she tried to shout out at her and realized she was still human. The sun hadn't set, the spell wasn't yet over. A tentacle got a hold of Eric and wrapped itself around his body. He struggled to make his way out, but his will was slowly dying. Ariel felt her lungs become tight and her struggle grew weaker. Eric's eyes closed before her and she became frantic with worry.

A bright burst of golden light flashed in the water and both she and Eric were released. She swam to him as best as her human body could. If only she were a mermaid again, she wished. He was heavy, much too heavy for her small body- but she pulled anyway as she swam to shore with one hand and kicking feet.

King Triton watched below as his youngest daughter struggled to save the man she loved. It broke his heart to not have been able to see how strong Ariel's love for Eric was. Ariel hadn't seen Triton beneath the ocean, her human eyes weren't as good as her mermaid ones. Triton sent a small current toward them, aiding them to shore.

Once out of the water and nearly out of breath, Ariel pulled Eric across the pebbled wet sand. It was raining fiercely and thunder struck in the skies. She tried to shake his head, his face, his shoulders, anything she could to get him to wake up. She noticed his chest wasn't moving like it was that time she saved him with Scuttle. She slapped his chest hard, but it didn't budge. She pressed on it firmly with her fists and then used her full body strength to push his chest in over and over. Eric's throat twitched before he spat out some water and coughed. She hovered over him and stroke his face with a deep worried look in her big blue eyes. Ariel hadn't noticed but the rain had stopped and the skies had started clearing up, the sun had not yet completely set. Eric opened his eyes and saw the image he had replayed over and over again in his mind: A beautiful woman with big sparkling eyes and the sun shining behind her had saved him.

"It's you," he made out between small coughs. He was almost in a trance by the mystery woman. "Ariel!" he remembered and sat up, pushing the woman off him, "Where is she? I have to get her back". He had searched for this woman for so long and now he could only think of Ariel. He felt a tug on his arm as he tried to stand. He looked back and was completely shocked at the sight in front of him. "Ariel!" he cried, embracing her tightly. His arm was around her head as he pressed her face close to his chest. He kissed the top of her head, her red hair was cold and wet.

He drew her away by her shoulders, cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes and said, "I love you, Ariel. I never want to leave you again". He placed his mouth to hers and quickly met her tongue with his in a deep longing kiss. Both their bodies were freezing and they were barely breathing properly, but for a moment they had forgotten all the pain and struggle they had just endured. They only saw each other in that kiss. Her body shivered all over and her skin was glowing a bright purple color. "Are you cold? What's happening?" Eric wondered. A bright golden orb shined in Ariel's throat causing her to sing that beautiful melody. "Ariel! It was you all along!" Eric rose up from the sand and helped her up as well.

"Oh, Eric, I tried to tell you," Ariel spoke softly.

"Your voice is beautiful. You're beautiful. You've saved me again. Thank you".

"I had to save you," she said looking down at the ground.

"Why, Ariel? Why did you have to save me?" he asked, lifting her chin with his finger.

"Because, I love you. I've loved you before you ever knew me. I loved you from the first time I saw you," she cried. Tears rolled down her eyes as she watched the sun seem to disappear into the ocean. He kissed her again, for a shorter period of time than the first, but just as lovingly.

"I love you Ariel. All this time I think I've known. I felt something strong within me that told me, even if you couldn't speak, you were the one I needed. I will do my best to protect you. I never want to lose you again," Eric said before embracing her once more. She was finally safe and in his arms, permanently. "Come on," he nudged, "Let's get inside the castle".

They walked side by side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Ariel?" he asked, "Where did you come from?"

****Please Review- it's very encouraging and motivating to receive feedback**

* * *

After dinner that evening while having tea in the study, Ariel told Eric everything. She talked about Merpeople, Atlantica, her great friends, the moment she saw him and the barter she made with an evil witch to get there. Grimsby didn't quite believe the tale. He believed Ariel was just a disturbed girl who faked being a mute. He wondered how Eric had fallen for her outlandish tale. She was, in fact, quite lovely, there was no denying. But he had a few growing suspicions of her story.

"My apologies, but I must excuse myself for the evening," Grimsby said with a long drawn out yawn. "It's getting late, don't you think, Eric?" Grimsby added, hinting at something.

"Goodnight, Grim. See you tomorrow," Eric said with eyes fixed on Ariel who was sprawled out on a rug in front of the fireplace watching her feet flex back and forth.

"What is it, Ariel?" Eric asked once Grimsby was out the door.

"Shoes," she said, "My feet! It's so amazing I just can't get used to it". Eric smiled to himself and sat down on the rug with her. He placed her feet on his lap and slid her shoes off.

"From what I remember, you have very pretty feet" he said, placing his hands over her right foot. His touch gave her a jolt which sent her into a burst of laughter, she reflexively retracted her foot.

"That really tickles! Do feet always tickle? They don't tickle when I touch them," she questioned curiously.

"I'll touch a little more firmly," Eric laughed, he reached for her foot again and began kneading his fingers into her soft soles. He adored her curiosity and the puzzled faces she made when something was new or exciting.

"Ahh" she moaned, "That feels so good. Almost as if my body is melting". She rested her body down flat on the rug facing the fire while he continued to rub her tiny feet. The fire was bright and warm. "Eric?" she raised her head.

"Yes, Ariel?" he responded with a grin, something about her made him smile constantly.

"Fire burns, right?"

"Yes, you're right," he replied.

"Oh, alright," she rested her head back down for a few seconds and then lifted it again, "What is burn?"

"Well," he said, moving on to her other foot, "It destroys things. Do you remember the shipwreck and the flames?". She nodded her head. "That was a fire," he continued, "It burned the wood. See those logs? Those are what keep the fire going. The more logs we add the more fire it will create".

"Can I touch it?" she asked.

"No. Be careful not to touch it. It will harm you- burn you," he explained. Ariel still did not understand, but she did not keep asking. Instead she thought of how lucky she was for Eric to be so patient and understanding of her inquiries. Being with Eric felt unreal. Just a few days ago she was under the water clinging to a statue of him wishing she could run away with him.

He gently placed her feet back on the rug and laid himself beside her on his side. He loved looking at her, it's all he had been able to do for the last couple days because she couldn't speak.

"Ariel?" Eric asked, "What happened at the bottom of the sea today? How did you escape and manage to save me?". Ariel was confused about what happened herself.

"I'm not sure. It just, released me and I swam to you. You were really heavy and I felt faint, as if I couldn't hold my breath any longer," Ariel recalled. "I swam with one arm and pulled you with the other. I didn't think we'd make it, but somehow I managed to get us to shore again".

Eric held her hand at her waist by her belly, "I was so scared I had lost you. I didn't say it when Grimm was here but I was ready to jump right back into that ocean for you". He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "I've been waiting to do that since we came back," he whispered.

Ariel, being the bold young lady she is, grabbed the back of his neck with two hands and pressed his lips firmly on hers. She opened her mouth, letting him explore with his tongue. He did not pull away this time, he continued to kiss her, to taste her. They had much growing tension over the last few days. He recalled wanting to kiss her on a few occasions but never being bold enough to make the move. He felt silly for spending all that wasted energy on the mystery woman. If he would have known it was Ariel all along, he would have kissed her immediately when he found her on that rock wrapped in an old sail.

"Mmmhh," Ariel moaned as Eric stroked her shoulder and neck as they kissed. Something in Ariel's body felt different. She started to notice the feeling that day on the beach lying in the sun. Whenever Eric would touch her, it would make her feel warm and tingly. She felt a strong sensation forming between her legs. Kissing him so tenderly this way made the feeling much, much stronger than before. She wasn't sure what it was, but she liked it- it felt as if something was suppose to happen.

Eric ran his hand down her arm to her small waist, cupping her hip. He could feel her hips squirming in excitement, which made him become very aroused.

"Ariel," he said huskily between long laps of his tongue on hers. Ariel continued to kiss him, not wanting to stop. He pulled back slightly and kissed her lips with his, then down her cheek to the back of her ear. "We should stop," he said while nibbling on her earlobe. The feel of his lips on her earlobe made her toes curl and mouth open in a deep exhaled moan. He pulled away slowly and just stared at her, his hand found hers again. She looked at him with longing eyes and furrowed eyebrows- her hips and legs still moving slightly.

"What?" she asked, "What were we doing?". Eric had forgotten how naive she was, she had no idea what was going on.

"Ariel, what we did is something people who really care about each other do." He watched her as expression became concerned. Well, not that we don't care about each other. I just don't want to take advantage of you," he explained.

"Just because I am not from here, doesn't mean I'm helpless," she exclaimed with a bit of hurt in her voice.

"No, no. It's not that! I don't think you're helpless at all. It's just something people who are married do. I want to be respectful of you and your body. I want you to know what you're doing before you actually do it".

Ariel was now more confused than ever. She didn't understand what he was saying, not in the slightest bit.

"But my body _wants_ you. It feels different around you," she nearly pleaded.

"Trust me," he grabbed a hold of both her shoulders and set his face inches away from hers, "There is no one I want more than I want you. I want things between us to be special and there are a few things you should know before we can get started on all of that stuff." He placed a small soft kiss on her forehead and then got up on his feet. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room," he extended his hand.

Ariel's heart sank, but she followed in disappointment. _Have I done something wrong?_ she wondered. They went up the long staircase and through the dimly lit castle arm in arm as Eric went on about their plans for the following day. Once at her bedroom door, the prince took a hold of Ariel by her waist and pulled her tightly to him and kissed her.

"I promise, Ariel," he said, "It will all make better sense tomorrow". Ariel nodded quietly and gave a small grin. Eric took a hold of her hand and leaned forward to kiss it. "Goodnight, my little mermaid."

* * *

Once in her bed Ariel could not help but worry. She had not seen nor spoken to Sebastian since that morning and was beginning to wonder where he was. She suddenly felt lonely in that big room by herself. She thought of her father and sisters and how she would never see them again. She didn't think she'd miss them so soon. She felt so happy now, but it was bittersweet. She thought of Eric, her gorgeous, caring, brave prince.

The thought of him with her body pressed against hers, while kissing her lips and touching her hips made the warm sensation come back between her legs. Her hips had started moving again and she felt herself become a little damp. She reached down her belly and raised her nightgown slightly above her hips. She slowly felt the wetness between her legs. Afraid she had had an accident, she jumped out of bed and found a handkerchief to clean herself with.

As she wiped the wetness dry, she felt the touch of the handkerchief feel good against her new female body part. She touched a little more gently with her fingers and found the sensation she was feeling with Eric earlier was even more heightened when she'd touch it herself. She noticed a lit candle stick on her nightstand; she had forgotten to blow it out. Before she puckered her lips to put out the flame, she remembered what Eric told her, _Fire burns_. She extended her hand over the flame slowly, feeling the heat increase against her palm.

"Ouch!" she shrieked in pain. Her heart raced for a second and she fiercely rubbed the burn at the base of her middle finger. She soon felt her pulse throbbing at the burn, which was a light pink color. She should have listened to Eric, she decided. She would never doubt his word again. It made her feel better about what was to come the next day. She carefully, but quickly blew out the fire, jumped into bed and curled up to sleep.

* * *

**What a day! Eric and Ariel are excited to be together after much growing tension over three days.**

* * *

The next morning Ariel was woken up by a bright light shining in her bedroom.

"Rise and shine, dear," It was Carlotta drawing the curtains, "You have a busy day today."

Ariel yawned and rubbed her eyes. Busy day?

"Yes, a very busy day indeed," Carlotta continued, as if reading Ariel's mind.

"Good morning, Carlotta," Ariel stretched. "Where's Eric?"

"Oh, he's around here somewhere," Carlotta smiled, "You don't really want him to see you in the condition you're in now do you?" Ariel looked down at her body puzzled. "You haven't even bathed or done your hair properly. You're not even dressed! I have a nice warm bath going for you. Greta will be there to help you bathe and prepare. I am working on lunch."

"It's so late in the day! How could I have slept so long?" Ariel hurried out of bed.

"Well, I hear you were up late," Carlotta said with a smirk, "Eric requested that you'd be left to rest."

Ariel smiled at the thought of Eric, when she'd hear his name something inside her would flutter. She made her way to the bathroom where a porcelain seashell garden tub awaited with warm bubbles. Ariel placed one foot in the water, it was very warm. Much warmer than she was used to at the bottom of the ocean, but this temperature felt soothing on her human body. She was in the middle of placing her right foot in when she heard a voice at the door.

"Hello," said the voice. Ariel immediately covered her breasts with one arm across her chest and froze, backside exposed.

"Oh, hi," she responded, and quickly sunk her body into the warm bubbles. It was a woman, a brunette, Ariel noticed.

"Hmm," the woman replied as she moved closer toward the tub, "Don't worry about it. If you should feel comfortable naked around anyone, it's me."

"Oh, thank you," Ariel mumbled uncertainly.

"I am Greta," the woman stated, carrying a basket of towels with her. Greta's skin had a dark olive complexion, similar to Eric's. Her hair was done up neatly in a large bun on the top of her head. She wore a white robe with very deep pockets. She laid out a towel on the marble floor near the tub and then placed several different items neatly in a row. Ariel couldn't quite see what the items were, but Greta's movements were careful and methodical. She then removed her robe and folded it on the floor. Underneath she wore a sleeveless white maid outfit with light blue trim around the edges and pockets.

"I'm Ariel," Ariel spoke softly. Greta grinned, she took a large sea sponge and kneeled down beside the tub, soaking it several times in the water.

"Let's see your hand," Greta reached out for Ariel. Ariel slowly raised her hand out of the water, she covered her breasts with the other arm. Although Greta couldn't see her body underneath all the bubbles, she didn't want to take any chances. Greta took a hold of her wrist and rubbed up and down Ariel's arm with the sponge. Ariel had never been bathed before. Under the sea you didn't have to bathe, only brush your hair. But she could see how being above water would oil your skin.

"Now your other arm," Greta waited. Ariel switched one arm over her breast for the other. "Don't be shy," Greta added.

Ariel watched as Greta ran the sponge over her shoulders and neck, Greta smelled clean and fresh like the bedsheets she had slept on. Her features were that of a young woman. Ariel would have guessed she was in her early to mid twenties. Her eyes were more of an almond shape and slate gray. Her nose was slim and pointed at the end. She was indeed a good looking woman. Greta's eyes were intently focused on her task, which gave Ariel the opportunity to watch Greta.

"Now, give me your leg," Greta reached in the water and placed Ariel's ankle on the edge of the tub. "You have tiny feet," she remarked. She moved the sponge up from her ankles, past her knees and to her hip and down again. She lifted it slightly in order to get every side of her leg.

Ariel felt a little uncomfortable being so exposed in front of a stranger, her face would get warm at her embarrassment and she wished her skin weren't so fair. A short stocky woman suddenly appeared at the door carrying a bucket of hot water, she hobbled over and slowly poured it into the bath and added more soap.

"What's that for?" Ariel asked.

"So the water doesn't get cold," Greta responded. When Greta would get too close to Ariel's intimate area with the sponge, Ariel would giggle or sometimes wince. Greta wasn't sure whether or not she believed the rumors about Ariel that were spreading like wildfire, but she did her job nonetheless. After sponging Ariel's body and filing down her finger and toe nails, she added a soft, creamy mixture to Ariel's wet hair. "This will make your hair soft and shiny," Greta explained as she detangled her long, thick, red locks.

Once done in the tub, Greta helped Ariel dry off with a large white towel then had her lay flat on her back on a long upholstered board and covered her with a another towel. She opened a container of pink cream and slowly spread it on Ariel's right arm.

"This will keep your skin from drying," Greta said, she tried to not look at Ariel in the face. When their eyes would meet, Greta would be the first to quickly look down.

"That's a pretty color!" Ariel looked at the cream being spread over her skin and watched it disappear.

Greta massaged her way from Ariel's arms to her neck and shoulders and then down her collar bones and chest. Greta pulled back the towel, revealing Ariel's soft, perky breasts. Ariel's eyes grew wide having her breasts exposed this way in open air. Greta, with both hands, rubbed the cream onto the tops of Ariel's breasts gently, causing her nipples to slightly harden and her body to tense.

"Relax," Greta purred in a soothing voice, then brushed her palm over Ariel's now hard nipples.

"Oh!" Ariel gasped. The continuous contact on her aroused nipples gave her small body short jolts of pleasure.

"When our bodies get stimulated it make us want to do certain things," Greta spoke as she massaged each one of Ariel's breasts individually and then together. "You will start to experience changes as your body continues to grow and mature." Ariel's hips and legs squirmed the more Greta touched her.

"Are you stimulated right now?" Ariel asked nervously. Greta only smiled to herself.

"Eric told me you had a lot to learn."

"Eric?" Ariel's face looked concerned, "When did you speak to him?"

"This morning during his bath," Greta said as she kneaded Ariel's abdomen and hips.

Ariel was amazed at how quickly she went from feeling pleasure to hurt. She couldn't bare the thought of Greta seeing her prince intimately; of having her hands on his body while he bathed and then rubbing him down with pink cream. Greta was, in fact, a very attractive woman.

"There is an opening between your legs," Greta continued, "When you are stimulated by a man, he will insert himself into you and release his fluid."

"Does it hurt?" Ariel asked, being snapped back from her jealousy.

"It will at first, but you will learn to get used to the feelings and eventually it should bring you great pleasure. But, you must do this only with someone who is special to you."

"Why?"

"Because the fluid a man releases can cause you to become with child," Greta said seriously as she worked on Ariel's legs. Ariel didn't continue to ask questions, her only thought was to see Eric, to have him touch her- kiss her.

Greta moved her hands down one leg and up the other, then stopped at Ariel's midsection. "If you'd like, you may provide yourself pleasure," Greta said smoothly, moving one hand down Ariel's abdomen and between her legs. She quickly found Ariel's wet nub and pressed her thumb on it firmly, making Ariel gasp again.

Ariel's hips began to move in conjunction with Greta's short strokes. Ariel sat up slightly with her weight on her elbows, curious to see what was being done to her. Greta turned her head toward Ariel and the two locked eyes. Ariel's mouth was slightly opened making soft and quick exhaling moans. Greta noticed Ariel's big blue eyes were still wide and curiously fixed on her own.

Some footsteps were heard across the floor, frightening both young women and causing them to freeze in place. It was the short stocky woman with another bucket of water for the tub. The two waited for her to pour the water and walk out again before making any movements.

"Are we done?" Ariel said tersely as she rose from the bench and wobbled to her feet, holding her towel around her. Greta quickly reached for a soft, silk light pink robe and held it open for Ariel to get into. Ariel hesitated a moment and then decisively let her towel fall to the floor, comfortably exposing her completely nude body for the first time.

She twirled around and Greta helped her drape each sleeve onto her thin arms. Once in the robe, Ariel tied the tie around her tightly and paused a moment. Without looking behind her and without another word she quickly exited the room, hoping she'd never have to see or hear of Greta again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, things are getting steamy between the two women. I picture Greta to look much like Vanessa from The Little Mermaid.**

****Please Review- it's very encouraging and motivating to receive feedback**


	2. Where Are You?

Back in her room the only thought on Ariel's mind was Eric. She put on a simple light green dress with white sleeves and a dark green bodice.

"Ariel!" Carlotta barged into the door, startling her. "Your food is on the table, dear. Come now." She walked away in a hurry. Carlotta always seemed to be running around the palace frantically. Ariel brushed her hair quickly and ran down the steps, she knew Eric would be there waiting for her- _he always was._

As she slowly walked into the dining room she noticed two plates covered by silver chargers. She smiled to herself, thankful Eric had not yet had his lunch. She ate her salad quietly, wondering when Eric would arrive. Everyone at the palace knew she would never eat fish or seafood, so she ate vegetables and breads. She adored the cheeses and sweet desserts. Carlotta walked over with a pitcher of water.

"Carlotta, where is Eric?" Ariel asked as Carlotta poured water in her cup.

"He is out, dear. You know men. They're always off doing some thing or another. His many adventures," Carlotta watched Ariel's expression frown. "Besides, you have many things to do today. You must be measured with the seamstress."

"Again?" Ariel exclaimed.

"Yes, again! You can't be wearing those same ol' dresses you've been wearing the last few days," Carlotta insisted. "Also, there is a festival in town today. A royal box is reserved for the Prince and his court, you are expected to go and look your best."

"A festival? Eric told me about those." Ariel's eyes lit up, "Will he be there?"

"I- really can't say, child," Carlotta placed her hand on Ariel's shoulder. "Sometimes Eric wanders off for days without a word, then comes back unannounced."

Ariel felt her heart sink, did he no longer want to see her? As soon as Carlotta exited the room, she lost her appetite and moved her fork around her plate. Hearing a different set of footsteps that were not Carlotta's, she straightened herself up in her chair and ran fingers through her waves of red hair by her shoulders. As the person made his way out of the darkened area of the dining room and into the light, Ariel realized it was not Eric at all.

"Oh, hello, Grimsby," she said with a light smile.

Grimsby did not say a word, he pulled out his long chair and took a seat across from her. He neatly placed his napkin on his lap and uncovered his meal.

"Grimsby, have you seen Eric?" she asked the aged, pale man. She watched as Grimsby took a bite of his food, chewed it slowly and swallowed. He made no effort to speak as he took a sip of wine and placed his cup back on the table. Ariel was unsure of what to do, she wondered why he was behaving so coldly. "Is there something going on?" she demanded, with a slight quiver in her voice.

"You're still here?" Grimsby replied cooly. He lifted his napkin, dabbed the corners of his mouth and placed it back onto his lap. "You're not the first, you know. The prince gets carried away a bit at first but then soon loses his fancy." Grimsby paused a moment and fixed his posture in his chair. "Did you think you were special?"

Ariel felt a lump forming in her throat as her heart beat rapidly. She felt her face become warm and felt tears fill up her eyes. With shaky hands she set down her fork and abruptly rose from her chair- making a loud screeching sound against the marble floor. She walked away quickly down the hall to the main foyer and up the stairs to her bedroom.

The nerve of Grimsby treating her that way! But worse of all, what if it's true. What if Eric didn't love her? What if he never did? She looked out at the sun shining on the sea from her window. She had given up so much for him, now it could be days before she saw him again. And why was no one telling her what was going on?

Ariel felt warm tears rolling down her eyes. She curled up by the large window buried her head in her knees and sobbed.

* * *

It was mid afternoon before Carlotta barged into her room again.

"There you are! You were supposed to be meeting with the seamstress. You have no idea what the woman puts me through. She claimed you were not in the dining room, then instead of letting me know, she simply goes off to do other things. This entire time I-" Carlotta stopped speaking, realizing Ariel was facing away in bed and had not reacted. "Are you ok, dear?" She sat by Ariel on the side of the bed. Ariel sat up, weary eyed and heartsick.

"I am just worried," Ariel murmured. "What if Eric doesn't want me anymore?"

"Oh, no, child," Carlotta reached for Ariel and placed her head on her own shoulder. "He cares about you. He really does."

"Is it true? Have there been other women?"

"Who told you that?" Carlotta questioned. Ariel didn't say a word. Carlotta stroked the back of Ariel's head . "There have been others, yes. Wonderful girls, polite girls with great class and great etiquette- many princesses. Yet, I've never seen him look at any of them the way he looks at you."

"Really?" Ariel raised her head, she wanted to tear up again but held back.

"Of course. You and him share the same passion and he sees that in you," Carlotta said, cupping Ariel's chin. "Where did you get an idea like that anyway?" she asked.

"Grimsby sai-" Ariel started before Carlotta cut her off.

"Oh! Ignore him! That old fart." Carlotta's expression made Ariel giggle quietly. "The festival has already started and you really must look your best if you're sitting in the royal box." Carlotta rose up and pulled Ariel onto her feet.

"Will you be there?" Ariel asked.

"Yes, of course! I would never miss it. There is a dress waiting for you with the seamstress. I am going to send her in. A carriage leaves in a half hour. Please try to have lifted spirits. Do not concern yourself with sour-grapes Grimsby," Carlotta huffed halfway out the door.

* * *

As Carlotta turned the corner toward the steps, a tall lanky figure appeared out of the shadows of the castle, frightening her.

"You really need to stop doing that," Carlotta exhaled in relief, clutching her chest.

"What is it _you're_ doing, is the question," Grimsby hissed.

"Oh, calm down. Eric loves her. You see the way he is around her." Carlotta started walking down a long corridor, Grimsby walked beside her.

"She is not from royal blood."

"But she is! She-" Carlotta started in a tiff.

"Nonsense. Do you really believe this princess mermaid story?"

"I- I don't know what I believe. But I don't care. She is a sweet girl and she makes Eric happy. She saved him, you know!"

"Allegedly," Grimsby retorted.

"Uhf! You make me so angry," Carlotta stopped dead in her tracks and took a hold of Grimsby's wrist, "You mess this up for Eric and I will never forgive you! You old beanstalk!"

The small, stout woman had a stern look in her eyes and her pointer finger inches from his face. She released him, "Now hurry off and get ready. I don't want to talk about this again. First Louie is going crazy, then Eric disappears now you're acting nuts- I just can't deal with all you men." Carlotta went off muttering down the hallway. Of course, Grimsby had other plans in mind.

* * *

It was not long before the tiny old seamstress appeared at her door, muttering something. She carried with her a beautiful sparkling light blue gown with long sleeves and puffy shoulders.

"Oh, thank you!" she gleamed with excitement once the dress was on a few moments later. She began to waltz around her room, gliding from corner to corner pretending it was her prince.

"Try not to move around in it too much, you'll soil it!" the old woman warned harshly and walked away. Once she was alone Ariel leaned against the window frame as she faced the sea and and sighed.

"Eric, where are you?"

* * *

**Man, I thought Grimsby was a nice guy?!**

* * *

The festival was better than anything Ariel had imagined. There were people of all shapes, sizes and colors; music, dancing, food, performers and so many new things she had never seen before. She stared at everything in amazement, wanting to take it all in at once. The carriage ride with Carlotta and Grimsby was an uncomfortable one and she felt glad to finally arrive.

As soon as she was helped down from the carriage, Ariel disappeared into the sea of colorful excitement, leaving them both of her chaperones behind her. Parisian acrobats were in town and putting on a show. A long red carpet lead the way from the royal box down a brick path and up the wide stairs of the stage. There were a few contortionists bending about backward, forward and in pretzel shapes. There were food vendors selling all kinds of pastries and cheeses. One man handed Ariel a danish and bowed.

"Oh, thank you!" She thanked him cheerfully, "I have no money."

"It's my pleasure," he smiled with a wink. His gesture made others around stop and stare. Everyone else was dressed in plain clothing while she wore a sparkling, layered ball gown- she knew she stuck out like a sore thumb. She ate her small danish timidly, looking at everything there was to do and anxious to start.

Two clumsy men had an act going where one would slap the other and get very upset. The two men would fight and bicker while a very little person would hit them both in the face with pies. People, mostly children, roared in laughter. It made Ariel giggle a bit.

"That's the mermaid princess!" Ariel overhead a few ladies whisper and giggle to each other. She looked around at everyone's curious reactions. She didn't seem to mind them, they knew nothing about her. Of course they would be naturally curious.

Suddenly from behind the stage's curtain a light shined and what looked like the shadow of a giant crab appeared.

"Ladies and gentlemen there is now going to be a change in music." a deep caribbean-like voice spoke. Ariel knew that voice anywhere.

"Sebastian!" she shrieked as an upbeat calypso tempo began to play. The entire crowd stopped and stared at the stage, they had never heard music like that before. Ariel was the first to start moving. She moved her feet and shook her hips to the music, dancing her way to the center of the crowd. People watched in amusement, she looked like she was having so much fun.

"Come on. It's easy!" Ariel shouted pulling a young girl out to the center, getting her to move from side to side. She then lead an older man who was tapping his foot. "See? You can do it!" she cheered. She gathered more and more people to join in on her calypso moves. She shimmied her shoulders from side to side and moved her feet to the beat while Sebastian's voice bellowed over the entire town. Soon the contortionists, performers and townspeople were all dancing and singing along to the catchy chorus.

Ariel had lost track of how much time had gone by, she was too busy singing and dancing. She started to wind down and make her way out of the crowd. She felt winded and sweaty and could use a small break. She walked from shop to shop, looking in the windows at the many things they had on display. Things she was yet to know the name of, some she recognized and others she had never seen before. She wondered what each would be used for.

Out of the corner of her eye Ariel noticed a person looking in her direction. She turned her neck and locked eyes from across the crowd with the almond shaped gray eyes from her bath that morning. It was Greta, out of her uniform and black hair no longer up in a bun, but down her back to her waist. Greta smiled at Ariel and lifted a hand to greet her. Ariel, expressionless, spun around quickly away from Greta- walking right into an arrangement of flowers, knocking them all to the ground

"Oh, no! I am so sorry," Ariel said to the flower vendor, a young brown skinned woman with short brown hair cut shoulder length.

"It's ok," the woman said as she bent over to pick up the flowers. Ariel helped her collect them all and placed them back in the basket.

"You look very familiar," Ariel fixed her eyes on the woman and wondered. "What is your name? Gabri-"

"Camellia," the young woman responded shyly.

"I'm Ariel," Ariel extended her hand the way Eric showed her. Camellia looked down at the ground with a bashful grin. "I'll really pay for these, I promise."

"It's ok, mermaid princess," Camellia said softly. Ariel looked disappointed.

"Oh- Do you also think it's not true?"

"No, no!" the woman reassured her. "I do believe!" she enthused with sincere eyes. She leaned in closely to Ariel and whispered "I've seen them before. You know, _merpeople_."

"Have you?!" Ariel took a hold of Camellia's hands. "That's wonderful!"

Camellia started to speak again but stopped and looked behind Ariel, then at the ground again. Ariel turned to see Greta standing patiently behind her. The two only looked at each other with no words to say.

"Ariel! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Carlotta appeared from out of the crowd and huffed over. She took a hold of Ariel's wrist and lead her through the crowd to the royal box where she belonged.

The box contained two wooden seats with long detailed backs carved from old mahogany wood. Ariel sat in the smaller of the two, looked over at the empty chair and sighed. She had forgotten about all her worries for a brief moment out there in the crowd. She wished desperately Eric could be there with her. The sun was no longer visible and the sky turned a deep orange color.

The music stopped abruptly and there was a loud commotion on the stage where Sebastian sang. A large, pompous man in a white chef hat fell forward, pulling the curtain along with him and causing a few acrobats to dash out of the way.

"Louis!" was all that was heard Carlotta shout followed by laughter from the crowd.

"Alright, alright!" A loud booming voice came from behind the stage. A very tall, thin man appeared in a Jester costume, but wearing a purple top hat. "I would like everyone to please clear the red carpet. The carpet is now part of the stage," he announced. People moved about quickly following the man's orders. Children gathered near the edges of the carpet and some were raised on their father's shoulders for a better view.

"Lights, please!" All the lights in the festival went off and everything went dark a moment. After a loud explosion bright white lights lined the red carpet and the edges of the stage. Everyone watched and clapped in awe. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, coming to you from the far east, we have have the Mao the Incredible!"

A tiny oriental man walked onto the stage and waved. A group of men quickly arranged several large items for him. The small man at first tried to carry the items but then just balanced them on one hand. Stacking object after object one on top of the other. He finished his act by removing his hand and catching the stacked items of furniture on one finger with his other hand. Everyone clapped and cheered him on. Ariel also clapped wildly. Suddenly he slipped on a banana peel and the objects all came tumbling down upon him.

"How unfortunate! Mao the Incredible, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer clapped, "Good thing we're insured!"

The act was followed by a few more tricks, a group of mines performed a humorous skit, followed by acrobatic tricks. Some performers would walk down the red carpet, showing off their grand finale in front of Ariel and walk back. Some acts were absolutely breathtaking, making Ariel gasp in fear or laugh until her sides hurt.

The announcer appeared on stage yet again, this time wearing a pirate's costume. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, for the last number in our act we will need to bring back my lovely assistant, Lola!"

The men cheered and whistled as the beautiful Lola reappeared in a red bodied corset, stockings and a large red feather in her headband. The crowd gasped as he threw swords at her curvy figure against a wooden board.

"It is now time for the Lovely Lola to say goodbye," he cried. He lead Lola inside a standing box, closed the door and recited a weird chant. A blast of red smoke hit the stage, when the smoke was gone so was Lola. The crowd cheered, hooting and whistling as loudly as possible.

"Before I go, great people of- wherever this is! I forgot to do one more thing. But this time I will need a member from the audience!" People's hands shot straight up. Children were jumping up and down on the pavement. A spot light appeared over the crowd and zig zagged over their heads in search for someone. Ariel followed the light intensely, she was anxious to see who the light would pick. She realized the light was no longer moving when her torso seemed the shine. The light had stopped brightly on her face, blinding her a moment. She shielded her eyes with her tiny wrist.

"Ah ha!" the announcer boomed, "Come! Come!"

"Go!... Get up there mermaid princess!" A few voices from the crowd cheered Ariel on. The guard standing at the door of the box stepped aside to let Ariel pass. She walked down the red carpet slowly and with a big smile on her face as people tried to catch a look at the mermaid princess. She stepped up on stage with the help of the announcer.

"And what is _your_ name, Ginger?"

"_Ginger_?" Ariel asked.

"Red," the announcer retorted.

"Ariel."

"Ah ha! Ariel!" he shouted. The crowd clapped. "Now, _Ariel_," he said with a devilish grin. "Did I mention to you that I am an IMPOSTOR! And you will be my booty!" He quickly grabbed a hold of her wrists and tied her hands behind her back. "Play along," he whispered in her ear when he noticed her become frightened. She tried to run away.

"You're not going anywhere!" he screamed. He lead her over to a platform and hooked her wrists to metal knob. As he continued to panic the crowd, Ariel felt a metal crank behind the curtain being turned as she rose in the air by her feet. To the audience it looked as if she were floating.

"Who dare saves the mermaid princess, _Ariel_?" the announcer roared.

"I do!" a voice shouted firmly from behind the crowd. Ariel squinted her eyes to make out the person, but it was no use. The stage lights were too bright.

"Help! Help me!" she played along. The sounds of a horse galloping grew louder down the red carpet. The crowd gasped and cheered in support of the stranger. Ariel saw only but the figure of a tall man dismount a horse and walk up the stairs.

"Ariel!" Although she could not see the man, the voice was much too familiar to her.

"Eric!" Ariel couldn't contain her excitement, she beamed from ear to ear.

Eric drew his sword and went on to have a mock sword fight with the pirate. Once Eric stabbed the pirate, a red ribbon of blood shot out of his chest and he dropped to the ground. The crowd cheered some more while Eric egged them on. He slid his sword back at his waist and looked up at her.

"Jump, princess," he shouted, holding his arms out at her.

"Jump! Jump!" The crowd joined in. Ariel jumped eagerly, dropping into his arms. He gently placed her on the ground and untied her wrists.

"Eric!" she cried and embraced him. He held her tightly to him. He had missed having her in his arms. Eric took her hand and lifted it up in the air with his, the crowd cheered some more. Ariel noticed the prince was wearing his formal white royal suit and blue pants. He lifted a hand up to the audience palm forward as he waited for silence.

"Now that I have rescued the fair maiden, there is one thing left to do." Eric bent down on one knee and the crowd went wild. Ariel was not sure what was happening or why Eric was crouching. "Princess Ariel, I love you more than I could ever imagine loving another soul. You make me feel things I have never felt with anyone. I was so lost before I met you and you make me feel alive. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ariel, Princess of Atlantica, will you marry me?" Eric pulled out a small box and opened it. Ariel's heart stopped at his words and was speechless to see a beautiful diamond ring in shape of a seashell.

She nodded, forgetting she knew how to speak.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, the crowd chuckled a bit.

"Yes!" she cried, with tears of joy in her eyes. Eric slid the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. Fireworks shot into the air and lit up the sky. He rose swiftly, still putting on a show for the audience, and pulled her into a tender kiss.

* * *

The kiss left Ariel intoxicated and wanting more, but she knew there were thousands of eyes on them. Eric walked her down the stage to the white decorated circus stallion he rode on. The horse kneeled both front legs and bowed to allow Ariel to mount him, Eric gave her a slight boost and followed behind her. Eric wrapped his hand around her waist and secured Ariel's body tightly against his. She pressed her back against his chest and sat straight up so her posture matched his. They rode down the red carpet on the proudly trotting horse. Eric charismatically waved at the people below and Ariel joined in waving and blowing kisses- her ball gown draped over the sides of the jeweled horse.

As they passed the royal box Ariel noticed Carlotta waving in tears and Grimsby standing as serious as ever. They rode through the town and down the wooded path toward the castle. As soon as they were out of sight, Eric wrapped both his hands around her and pressed his face into her neck- taking in her scent.

"Mhhh," she sighed deeply.

"I missed you so much today," he huffed, squeezing his fingers into her bodice. He pushed his nose behind her ear and kissed the top of her neck softly, "You make me so happy." Ariel felt blissfully happy being there alone with Eric. She felt silly for ever doubting him, he had just proposed to her. Eric wanted _her_, of all the women he could have, to be his wife! The thoughts and negative feelings she had all day faded away.

"What'd you do all day," Eric asked. "They kept you busy like they said they would?"

"It was uh- very eventful," she remarked, not wanting to ruin the moment. His hands explored the fabric of her dress over her legs. He ran them down her covered thighs and up again. Ariel turned her head and met his lips for a deep, long kiss.

They took a different route along the beach in the moonlight. It was soothing to smell the fresh ocean breeze and hear the waves gently crashing against the rocks. Ariel listened as Eric told her of his hectic day. He had travelled a couple hours that morning to locate a jeweler who could put together such a beautiful seashell diamond ring. Once the ring was ready, he met with the ringleader of the circus to practice his sword fight scene in the show.

"I saw you dancing," he said to her, as they looked out to the ocean. "You looked beautiful. I wanted to join you so badly. Was that Sebastian singing?" Ariel nodded. "He has a great voice! I think he's spoken to me before," Eric added a little puzzled. Ariel looked out to the dark blue sea water solemnly.

"Ariel, is there something wrong?" Eric asked, "You've been quiet."

"I've just missed you today. I'm so happy you're back," she said softly. Eric touched her cheek and turned her chin over her shoulder gently while the moonlight reflected vibrantly off her sparkling blue eyes. He brushed his lips against hers softly. The continued to ride along the seashore, quietly, taking in the night.

Later on, Eric led the white circus horse to a small stable by the castle and tied it to a post.

"Claude- the ringmaster should be by for him tomorrow," Eric said placing a bucket of apples and a pail of water by the large animal.

"He's beautiful," Ariel pet his jeweled mane.

"Like you," Eric grinned. Ariel felt her face blush. He walked over to her slowly, standing almost a full foot above her, and pulled her to him by her sides.

"Ariel," Eric huffed between kisses at her bedroom door, "We have to wait."

"Just a few minutes," she said reaching behind her to open the door. They stumbled into the room joined at the lips. Ariel ran her hands from his jawline down to his neck and unfastened the buttons of his white formal jacket. She stopped at the feel of a few wavy hairs on his chest and something within her made her put her mouth to his slightly exposed chest and suck on it. It drove Eric wild how much she wanted him.

She tugged on his collar harder while Eric, walked her backward toward the bed. He pushed her back roughly onto the soft sheets, making her giggle with excitement. She thought he'd jump in with her but instead he reached down to his waist and lifted the white shirt he wore under his jacket straight over his head, exposing his tan chest and defined pecs.

Ariel was excited to see Eric's strong muscles. She had felt them but didn't know he would look that good under his shirt. Ariel sat up with her knees on the bed, sitting on her ankles and bent forward to plant kisses down his contoured stomach. He rubbed his hands on her neck and across her smooth, fair shoulders. He bent down to taste her lips, hard- but instead bit down on her bottom lip. The intensity and roughness of the kiss heightened Ariel's arousal on levels it had never been before. With his hands still at her shoulders, forcefully, he tore apart the collar exposing more of her shoulders and chest.

"Eric!" she exclaimed with a rush in her voice. Eric lifted her by her hips and tossed her toward the pillows. He then eased his way toward her, placing his hand at her ankle and slowly running his hand up her skirt. Ariel let out a small moan as she felt his hands go pass her knees and between her thighs. He positioned his body over her small frame and placed his hips on hers as he kissed her. His hand continued to stroke up and around her thigh, making her hips squirm from side to side.

He pulled his head back a moment from her mouth and looked into her eyes. His fingers lightly brushed the, now damp, cloth of her underwear. Ariel stared back with anticipation- feeling the touch of his palm pressing firmly against her womanhood gave her a feeling she couldn't bare. Subconsciously she began pressing back rhythmically allowing herself to relax and be pleasured by the man of her dreams.

The fabric from the dress bunching up against Eric's arm made a rustling noise as his hands explored the warmth between her hips. In a swift, bold move he moved the thin fabric against her skin out of the way and lightly placed a finger on her wet entrance.

"Ohhh," Ariel's mouth parted, she was nervous. She had never been touched there before. Not even earlier by Greta. Eric smiled and kissed her softly, and in one quick motion drove his middle finger inside her. Ariel gasped loudly against his lips, her body tensed up making her clench her insides and pressed the tips of her finger into his shoulders.

"Relax," he whispered, "It will feel better."

Ariel tried to do as she was told and set her shoulders back against the pillows. Eric had never had anyone who felt so tightly to one finger. He watched in amazement at the expression on her face as he moved his finger in and out of her. He kissed down her chin and buried his face in her neck, kissing her roughly. The more aroused he became the faster he moved his finger. He moved his tongue from her neck to her collarbone then to the upper part of her chest. Ariel's breasts had still remained covered by the, now torn, dress. Part of her wanted to remove it and undress completely, but she knew revealing her breasts would be something sacred.

"Oh, Eric," she moaned, "Something is happening." Eric could feel her hot flesh clenching around his finger. He waited a moment then slowly retracted his finger from inside her. "No, don't stop," Ariel begged breathlessly. Unfortunately, for Ariel, he did stop. Eric raised his hand from between her and showed her his glistening middle finger and palm.

"Why did you stop? Is that your fluid?" she asked wide-eyed.

"No. It's yours" he smiled.

"Why does it do that?" Ariel asked, touching a finger to the wetness.

"It wants me inside you."

"No," she said, "I. I want you inside me." Ariel leaned her head forward and placed his entire wet finger deep inside her mouth and began sucking on it. It was the most arousing thing Eric had ever seen. He readjusted himself in his pants. "What is that?" she asked curiously. Eric grinned nervously, unsure what to say.

"Oh," was her reaction, "Is that your-". Ariel didn't know what to call it. Eric nodded. "Can I-" she started reaching for it.

"No!" he exclaimed, taking her hand in his, "We can't just yet, Ariel. I don't want to get carried away." He leaned in and kissed her again. She nestled herself closer to him, pressing her face against his warm chest.

"Stay here with me tonight? I hate not seeing you when I wake up," she whispered into his chest with her small body in his arms.

"I will. But only until you fall asleep," Eric planted a kiss on her forehead. "Soon I'll be with you every morning and night when you are my wife."

* * *

The sun rose out above the ocean, shining in through the large arched window of Ariel's bedroom. Eric had fallen asleep on Ariel's bed the night before. His shirtless, tanned upper body fully exposed to the early golden rays. She slept comfortably, curled up and still in her gown, on his his extended right arm. His eyes opened slowly, facing Ariel's red hair flared over the pillows. He could feel her small body breathing, her head beneath his chin. He kissed the top of her head slowly, not wanting to wake her. She inhaled quickly and let out a soft sigh. He didn't want to move from there, her body was so warm.

Suddenly Ariel's heavy, wooden bedroom door flew up in an instant, slamming up against the back wall and startling them both- making them sit up in bed.

"Of course," a tall distinguished woman said tersely. "It's a little late for you to be sleeping in with your- mistress. Now, get up before your betrothed sees you in this inappropriate behavior." The woman had brown hair with gray streaks done up in a tight do. She stood with perfect posture in a rich silk purple gown with golden accents. Eric scrambled to get his jacket while Ariel stared at the woman in shock. "I will be waiting in the dining room."

"Yes, mother." Eric replied exasperatedly. She gave Ariel a piercing look and walked sharply down the hall.

"Mother?" Ariel looked at Eric in a panic while jumping to her feet.

"The Queen," he emphasized before grabbing his boots and sword and running down the hall.


	3. The Queen

Ariel stepped into the dining room wearing a pink and white gown with long puffy sleeves; the one she wore her first evening at the castle. After meeting the queen that morning she did not want to be underdressed. The queen waited impatiently at the end of the table. Eric, who was already at the table and another man rose up from their chairs for Ariel. Eric walked over to Ariel who was slowly making her way into the large room.

"You look wonderful," he smiled. She grinned a bit, compliments from Eric always caught her off guard.

"Why didn't you tell me-" she started to whisper.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine," he interrupted. He took her hand and led her to the opposite end of the dining room. "Ariel, this is my mother, Queen Eleanora," Eric announced. Ariel grinned and curtsied politely. The queen made no acknowledgement she was being spoken to. "_Mother_," Eric nagged, "This is Ariel, princess of Atlantica. And my future bride." Eleanora raised an eyebrow at the young, doe-eyed girl. There was a strange silence in the air.

"I am Prince Adam," the man broke the silence and darted around the table. He took Ariel's hand and bowed "Eric's older, much more handsome, stronger-"

"That's enough," Eric interrupted, "He's my brother." Adam charmingly kissed Ariel's hand, holding a stare with her that made her feel a little uncomfortable. His blue eyes were the only thing him and Eric shared. He had a wide set jaw, prominent nose and high cheekbones. He had copper colored long hair he wore back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. Although his resemblance to Eric was minimal, he was indeed very handsome. He carried a slight sternness in his expression.

"Everyone, sit," Queen Eleanora barked. Adam sat to the right of the queen with Eric directly across from him and Ariel at Eric's side. Carlotta and a few others diligently served breakfast. Ariel noticed everyone seemed to be on their best behavior and a bit uneasy around the queen.

"To what do I owe this _very_ unexpected visit?" Eric pried.

"Your wedding, of course," the queen replied. "We made the trip early yesterday as soon as we received news that my youngest child carelessly made the decision of choosing a wife."

"Where is Grimsby?" Eric asked, ignoring her remark.

"He's indisposed," Eleanora answered, having a sip of her tea. "Eric, don't slouch. You spend ten months away from the palace in this dreadfully tiny castle and have become so- uncivilized."

"Don't forget unruly, mother," Adam added with a smirk. Eric kicked Adam hard under the table causing Adam to hold back a wince in pain.

"Do not tell me what I have forgotten," she snapped. Eric hid a snicker behind his hand. "Don't think I forgot about that disgusting, inappropriate display I saw this morning. I never want to see that again." The queen pierced her eyes on Ariel, "You should be ashamed of yourself. What would your father say?" Ariel lowered her eyes to her food.

"_Mother_, stop it." Eric muttered.

"Oh- right. Is he a _mermaid_ too?" she continued sardonically.

"Mer-_man_," Eric emphasized. "He is King Triton." Eric said, proudly, cupping one hand over Ariel's.

"King Triton?!" Adam squealed in a fit of laughter. The queen scoffed as she watched Ariel's expression grow angry.

"He would agree with you," Ariel shot her eyes at the queen. "He would also say humans are savages with no regard for anyone but themselves."

"Ariel-" Eric cautioned quietly.

"I disagreed with him," Ariel continued in a calmer voice, trying to regain her composure. "But I am questioning my own position on that notion as of this meal." Eric sunk his head into his hand while Adam stared at Ariel in disbelief.

"Well, then, if the _merpeople_ have no other opinions to share I will go to my chambers and retire for the morning," the queen said rising. "Carlotta!" she shouted, "Prepare my bath." Ariel suddenly felt nervous, had she crossed the line? She should be trying to win the mother over, not antagonize her.

"Goodbye, my princes," the queen said dramatically.

"Goodbye, mother," both Eric and Adam responded in unison. Not a word was uttered until they could no longer hear her footsteps.

"Wow, way to go, freckles." Adam said in amazement.

"Ariel, the best thing to do with mother is not get on her bad side," Eric advised.

"Easy for the baby to say," Adam mocked.

"Was it really that bad?" Ariel said remorsfully. She didn't mean to be rude, she wanted to stand her ground.

"Nah, she'll be alright," Adam said with two hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair.

"_You_ weren't a big help," Eric jeered at Adam.

"Come on," Adam rose from his chair, "Let's go to town and have a little fun. Are the Harper sisters still around?"

"Ahem!" Eric cleared his throat loudly, motioning toward Ariel.

"Oh," Adam grinned at Ariel.

"I told Ariel I'd spend the day with her, since I didn't see her all day yesterday."

"But you saw her all night," Adam joked with a smile. Eric took an orange and lunged it at Adam's head, missing it and hitting the wall. "Woah, little prince. You're getting rusty!" Adam drew his sword and grounded his stance, waiting for Eric to join. Eric, for some reason, also had a sword at his side and pulled it out of its scabbard. Eric hopped on the table, causing all the silverware to rattle and shake, then jumped down in front of Adam. They dueled their swords back and forth roughly, striking the walls and chairs. Adam cornered Eric into a wall and Eric kicked the sword out of Adam's hands. He then tossed his own sword aside and wrestled Adam to the ground. Adam was a much better swordsman than Eric, but hand to hand Eric would always dominate.

"Boys!" Carlotta screamed at the top of her lungs. Eric got one last jab on Adam's face and stood up proudly, beaming at Ariel who looked concerned. As he started walking Adam jut a foot out, tripping Eric to the ground and then straddling his back.

"Mermaid, come with us to town. What do you say?" Adam invited while holding down Eric's arms.

"I'd love to," Ariel said smiling. "Now, could you please let him go?" She walked over to the two childish men and helped Eric off the floor.

"Ariel, he hurt me," Eric whined playfully.

"You big baby," Adam scoffed. "I'll be outside in an hour," he said on his way out the room.

"Eric," Ariel said taking a hold of Eric's hand. "Can we talk? Privately?"

"Uh-oh," he joked. She didn't laugh. "Let's go outside."

* * *

They sat out on a large balcony overlooking the ocean. Eric had spent many nights there playing his piccalo and planning his next big adventure.

"He's a little rough," Ariel said in regards to Adam.

"Ha, yes. He has a strong personality. But, he's not all that bad once you get to know him," Eric sat down on a stone bench near the edge and motioned for Ariel to sit beside him. "So, what's on your mind?" He couldn't get over how beautiful she was, especially in the sunlight. He looked at her tiny frame make its way beside him and placed her head on his shoulder. Eric wrapped an arm around her back as they sat together overlooking the sparkling water.

"I met Greta yesterday during my bath," she started.

"Ok. How was that?"

"It was a very nice bath. I had never been- well, bathed by someone else before," she went on a little haltingly.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Eric nodded. He clasped her hand with one hand and started slowly stroking up and down her arm with the other around her.

"She- _touched_ me," Ariel whispered the words.

"Did you like it?" Eric asked with a chuckle. He knew what Ariel meant by _touched_.

"I- I don't know. It was a similar, but different feeling than what we did last night," she confessed.

"Next time it happens, I want you to relax and enjoy yourself. I wanted to give you a treat. I asked Greta to teach you," Eric explained. "Teach you how to pleasure yourself and give pleasure."

"Oh," Ariel was a little surprised. "I stopped her and left. Someone walked in and almost saw us and I pani-"

"Ariel," Eric interjected. His hand wandered sensually from her arm to her waist and up and down her torso. "You're over thinking things. Greta is very good at what she does." Ariel loved feeling his touch on her body, it made her pulse race to know he was so close to her. They were facing away from the castle; no one could see what they were doing from behind.

"Has Greta ever touched you that way?" she asked. The answer to that question was her biggest concern. She didn't like the thought of anyone else touching Eric but her.

"Well, yes. But, it's what she does," he said carefully.

"Do you make her feel good as well?"

"Ariel, why are you asking all these questions," he asked tensely.

"What is it you do? Why is it she gets to see you- _all_ of you. But I can't?" Ariel lifted her head from his shoulder, pulling away from him.

"Ariel, please calm down," he pleaded. "I never have to see Greta again. We'll get rid of her; she's gone. You're the only person for me." He moved his body closer to hers again.

"No, no. Don't get rid of her. Someone needs to give you a bath and it may as well be her," Ariel rethought her emotions. The thought of Greta pleasuring Eric made her blood boil, but she had never actually spoken to Greta. She decided Greta was someone she needed to keep close, someone to learn from. What made her insecure most of all was Greta's beauty.

"When you and I do it for the first time it will be special. It's the most sacred thing a man and woman could do. We will be making love and that is something I've never done with anyone before," Eric tried to explain but realized she still didn't understand. "Trust me, if I could undress you right here and now and make love to you, I would."

Ariel took his word for it, she knew he loved her. She also knew he was sincere, he had not let her down. Every time she doubted him, she had felt silly and remorseful. The burn on her finger reminded her of that. Eric leaned in and kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue; leading her tongue into his mouth. He continued to kiss her under the late morning sun. When he finally opened his eyes he noticed a figure up in the tower window.

"Mother's watching us," he whispered with a smile. Ariel boldly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, planting a long firm kiss on his lips and running her hand down his chest when pulling away. Eric stood up and extended his hand.

"Let's get ready to go to town," Eric extended his hand to her. "I'll walk you upstairs." Ariel reached out and let herself be gently pulled from the bench. "What happened to your finger?"

* * *

Ariel changed out of the big pink gown into a much more comfortable red skirt and white blouse with puffy sleeves. Everyday Ariel noticed new articles of clothing added to her wooden wardrobe. The seamstress seemed to be working hard at making clothes that fit her. She walked outside where Eric and Adam were laughing shooting arrows into a target boss by the horse stables. She noticed the white circus horse from the night before, he was quietly eating hay in the shade.

"You're so beautiful," she petted the Arabian horse's face gently.

"Thank you!" the horse replied.

"You can understand me?" Ariel whispered, a little stunned.

"Of course I can- _Ariel_" the horse laughed. Ariel thought she could only talk to sea creatures. But then again, there was Scuttle.

"You were wonderful last night," she complimented the male horse.

"Thank you," replied the shy horse, looking down to the ground. "My master doesn't think so."

"Oh," Ariel sighed, "What is your name?"

"Jacques, they call me," the horse said bashfully. "Who is that? She is beautiful!"

Ariel looked behind her to see a proud light brown Mustang with a black mane and a white mark down her face run out of the stable and a large black Clydesdale following behind her.

"Stay away from me!" the brown female horse shouted.

"I thought you wanted to!" the black stallion grinned.

"Cleo! What's wrong girl?" Eric ran over and calmed the brown horse down. All Eric heard were neighs and whines. "Rothbart isn't so bad," he laughed, looking at the big beast. Rothbart stood upright and raised his front leg.

Adam ran over and jumped onto Rothbart's saddle making him trot proudly with his owner near.

"Let's go," Adam was in a hurry to head out.

"Lets take a carriage," Eric suggested.

"A carriage?" Adam grimaced and sighed loudly.

"Unless Ariel wants to ride with me and Cleo," Eric looked at his princess and smiled. Ariel looked unsure, she didn't want anyone going out of their way to make something easier for her. She wasn't as fragile as Eric thought.

"I'll ride Jacques," Ariel said determined.

"Jacques?" Eric asked, "How do you know his name is Jacques?"

"Yes, Eric, that's perfect. Let's go," Adam hurried them.

"You can't ride uh- Jacques. You don't know how to ride. The horses need to be able to know what you want them to do. Just get on Cleo and I can teach you how on the way," Eric said while holding Cleo's saddle and his hand out to Ariel.

"I've had a giant seahorse. I know what to do," she said with false bravado. She looked at Jacques who bent his front legs down to allow Ariel to mount him. "See?"

"Alright," Eric said while mounting Cleo, "We'll go at a steady, even pace." He meant that for Adam mostly.

"Thank you, Jacques" she whispered.

"No, problem Ariel. Just tell me what you need and I got it!" Jacque answered.

A short while later the three rode their horses down the dirt path through the woods that lead to town.

"So, you're a mustang, huh? I've never been out west," Jacques commented to Cleo.

"You have pink feathers on your head, how cute," Cleo scoffed at the white horse and rode ahead. Only Ariel could understand what any of the horses were saying. Adam, being as competitive as he was, couldn't let Eric and Cleo get ahead of him.

"Hyah!" Adam slapped the reins on Rothbart who shot out in a sprint. Cleo couldn't believe the nerve of that arrogant, black horse and burst in full speed ahead.

"Woah, girl!" Eric shouted, but she ignored his commands.

"Can't keep up, little brother?" Adam taunted. The challenge made adrenaline rush through Eric's veins. If there was one thing Cleo could do was keep up. The two raced ahead leaving Ariel and Jacques behind.

"She hates me," Jacques said.

"She doesn't hate you. She's a tough mare," Ariel reassured him.

"I'm faster than that other guy," he whined.

"Can you catch her?" Ariel asked, leaning in close to his ears.

"Psh! Oh, yeah! They're not going that fast. I was bred for racing. Not pony tricks," Jacques said confidently.

"Do it then! Let's win this!"

Ariel's enthusiasm boosted Jacques motivation, he hadn't raced in a while, he'd have to really push himself.

"Alright," he started gaining speed. Ariel found it hard to sit upright. "Ariel, ride lower. Closer to my mane," he coached. "Raise yourself off the seat but keep your feet in the stirrup. Hold on tight!"

Jacque started at a steady pace until Ariel got the hang of riding him. He knew Rothbart wasn't as fast as Cleo, so she wouldn't be trying very hard to beat him. He picked up speed after a few minutes, finally being able to see both horses up ahead. He continued to run faster, feeling the hard ground wearing on his horseshoes.

"Great job! Keep going!" Ariel cheered. She loved the thrill and the speed of the Arabian horse. He cut through the air effortlessly, riding so fast his feather headband blew off and almost hit Ariel in the face, making her laugh. Jacques joined the other two horses who were somewhat neck and neck.

"Ariel?" Eric said to himself puzzled. Cleo was also taken back a moment, giving Jacques a mean glare.

"Hyah! Hyah!" Adam slammed the reigns of his horse harder but the strong Clydesdale was going as fast as he could go. Jacques smiled at Cleo while running beside her. She went even faster, knowing that her new competition was the jeweled circus horse. Jacques could easily keep up with her.

"You're really good!" he said to the beautiful brown mare.

"Give up, fancy pants!" Cleo jabbed. Jacques, thrilled at the remark, gained speed so fast it made it difficult for Cleo to keep up. The town was visible from the road and Cleo ran about twenty yards behind him; Rothbart was more than five times as far away.

"Let her win, Jacques." Ariel whispered, petting his mane. Jacques slowed his pace and made it more steady. The mustang caught up to him and eventually reached the pavement of the town a full body ahead. The horses slowed to a stop; Rothbart arrived about fifteen seconds later.

"Good job, girl," Eric jumped off his horse and patted her shoulder.

"Congratulations," Jacques smirked at Cleo.

"That was incredible!" Eric praised Ariel, "Where'd you learn to ride like that?" He helped her dismount Jacques.

"That's ridiculous! She's like a little jockey!" Adam bellowed, dismounting Rothbart, "She weighs about 90 pounds!"

"Alright," Eric said tying up Cleo and Rothbart to a post, "We have to get this speed demon back to his owner."

Eric and Ariel led Jacques through the small town while Adam stopped to talk to a group of ladies who were sitting by a fountain.

"Ariel!" Camellia waved eagerly from across the the fountain. She was setting up a floral arrangement and had a few petals in her hair.

"Hi!" Ariel waved back, letting go of Eric's hand and walking over to the flower stand. Eric continued to walk Jacques toward the docks where the traveling circus was setting up to leave. "How are you today, Camellia?"

"Great! Oh, Ariel. You looked so great up there last night! What a show! And the prince! Ohh, it was all so romantic," she sighed, almost caught in a daydream.

"Oh, thank you! Yes, it was all Eric's idea! I hadn't seen him all day. I didn't even know what was happening," Ariel beamed with gratitude. She bent down to touch a white Cala Lily that was waiting to arranged. "They're so beautiful."

"I hope someday I meet the love of my life," Camellia clasped her hands together with hope, almost saying a little prayer.

"I know you will. I am sure of it," Ariel smiled.

"You look almost identical to a friend of mine from the sea. Her name is Gabriella. She sings with her hands!"

"Really? How?"

"She signs. She's the most wonderful person and a lot of fun!"

"I think I know what you mean. Is she shy like me?" Camellia asked, "It's hard for me to talk to people sometimes. I just never have much to say, or I get nervous. Mother says it's an issue."

"There is nothing wrong with that. We can't all be the same. That's what makes you who you are. Just do what you feel, in your heart and you can never go wrong," Ariel placed a hand on Camellia's arm to lift her spirits.

"Ariel, when is your wedding?"

"I don't know! I haven't even thought about it. Hopefully soon, the Queen arrived this morning and she is staying until the wedding she says," Ariel groaned.

"Is it not going well?"

"She doesn't seem to be the easiest to please. This morning she-" Ariel started but was cut off.

"Hello, beautiful ladies," Adam said out of thin air, placing his arm around Ariel's shoulders. He looked at Camellia who was nervously twirling a flower stem between her fingers. He reached for Camellia's hand and gave it a firm kiss, not breaking his gaze from her face. "You are exquisite," he smiled.

"Thank you, Prince Adam," Camellia bashfully looked down at the floor.

"You have lovely chocolate skin," he said, leaning in closer.

"Adam, this is Camellia. Her family owns the flower shop here in town."

"How quaint," Adam remarked arrogantly under his breath. "No, flower is as beautiful as you are, _Camellia_."

* * *

A bit further in the distance, a commotion was brewing near the docks. Claude, the ringmaster from last night was forcing Jacques up the ramp into the ship but Jacques refused. He pulled his head back, tugging the reigns from Claude's hands.

"Get up there, beast!" Claude scowled, undoing a leather whip that was coiled at his waist. Jacques neighed in fear, the loud neigh caught Ariel's attention. Claude lifted the whip in the air and struck it down hard against Jacques' side. Ariel, stunned for a moment shouted out to the man, but was too far away to be heard. A few of the other horses, along with Cleo and Rothbart, neighed from across the town's center. No one else seemed to mind the punishment. He struck the whip over and over as Ariel began to run toward the man.

"Stop! Stop it!" she cried, in full speed toward the docks, leaving Camellia and Adam behind. Other crew members tried to lasso ropes around his neck while Jacques' front legs reared up in the air, whining loudly- nearly a screeching sound. Claude, in a rage, did not hear Ariel's cries as he continued to whip the white Arabian horse. Eric, however, did.

"No!" Ariel shouted one last time before tossing her body between Claude and the horse, holding her hands up in the air for protection. She watched as the whip came down once more, nearly in slow motion and closed her eyes. She heard Jacques neighing loudly again and the sound of Eric's voice. She felt the embrace of a pair of arms completely surround her body and knocking her down to the ground. She opened her eyes and realized she was falling backward while watching the whip strike down rapidly over Eric's shoulder and across his back. Claude had a stunned expression on his face, he knew it was too late to undo what he had just done.

Everyone around gasped as they watched the prince getting hurt by the ringmaster in order to save his princess.

"Eric!" she cried, worried for his back. Adam appeared from out of nowhere and lunged at Claude, wrestling him down to the ground and punching him several times in the face while making loud grunting sounds.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked, touching her face. She nodded quickly, concerned for her prince and for the horse behind her.

"Stop him," she whispered to Eric, motioning toward Adam who was still hitting the man. She rose up from the ground with Eric's help and rushed over to Jacques.

"Are you alright?" she went to pet his side but realized his wounds looked sore, some were almost open and had started to bleed. "Oh, no. I am so sorry, Jacques," she lamented, with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Ariel. I am alright. I can't go back there. I can't" Jacques said determined.

"You won't. I promise you won't," she reassured him.

"Alright, Adam!" Eric shouted, holding Adam's arms behind his back, prying him off the cowering ringmaster on the ground.

"A million apologies, Prince. I did not know she would get in the way. It was too fast for me to realize," he begged. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Prince- Princess. Please, spare my life."

"Life?" Ariel asked puzzled. "Eric, Jacques cannot go back there." She said firmly touching Eric's arm. Eric saw the concerned look in her eyes and how much care she had for an animal she hardly knew. Everything about her was beautiful, even when she was upset.

"Sir," Eric began, "Is there anyway we could make some sort of monetary arrangement for the stallion?"

"Don't do business with that scum, brother!" Adam called out in a fit of anger.

"J-just take him," the ringmaster said in fear. "As an apology, he is yours."

"It was an accident, I understand. You should not mistreat your horses. They perform better and are loyal if you treat them right," Eric lectured. Ariel patted the horse on the face and tears came down her eyes, she wish she could have gotten there sooner.

"See? You're not going anywhere," she said moving her hand up and down Jacques' nose. She quickly started removing all the fancy circus saddle and jeweled material Jacque had over her body, revealing old scars from previous beatings that had healed. "I am so sorry, Jacques," she said running her hand over the scars. Eric and Ariel led Jacques over to the other horses and began to tend for him.

"He can't be ridden for a day or two," Eric said examining the wounds. Camellia walked over with several strips of white fabric and a small pail of water.

"Thank you," Eric said to the timid brown girl as he began to clean the wounds and bandage them. Although Jacques was in a bit of pain, he was more excited to be next to Cleo again.

"I don't understand," Ariel sighed. "How can some humans be so- cruel?"


	4. An Evening of Discoveries

That evening, after another unfortunate meal with the Queen, it had been decided that the wedding was to take place in three days. There was much preparation to be done. Eric and Ariel met in the study where a large fire was set. Adam had decided to stay in town that afternoon, most likely for women and drinking.

They both cuddled on the rug facing the fire with their backs leaning against the couch. Ariel's head was resting on his shoulder and her hand was slowly moving up and down his chest, with her seashell diamond ring sparkling in the flamelight.

"I meet with an architect tomorrow for the wedding," Eric said resting his chin on her head while he stroked her arm.

"Architech? What are you planning?"

"It's a surprise," he said with a smile. He loved intimate moments where it was just the two of them, lately he felt like they always had people around- watching.

"Mhh, I can't wait," she snuggled in closer to him. "Can't wait to be yours."

"Forever," Eric added. "That was a very brave thing you did today, Ariel. Just, never do it again. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Poor Jacques. I hope he's is doing alright. How does your back feel?"

"It's great, Greta rubbed some stuff on it," he said casually. Ariel was silent, the thought of Greta always gave her mixed feelings. She hadn't seen her since the festival the day before in town. "You're not still worried about Greta are you? I am only yours."

"I know you are," Ariel looked up at him and smiled. He leaned his head forward and placed a small kiss on her nose.

"I love you, Ariel."

"And I love you, my prince." Their kiss was inevitable, Eric could not get enough of the taste of her sweet lips. Every time they kissed it was as if they never had before.

"Was that enough?" the queen snapped at the door. They both turned their heads in her direction but made no efforts to move from their comfortable position by the warm fire. "It is time for you to go to your bedroom, Ariel. I am going to have a word with my son." Ariel glared at Eric with a smirk and quietly rose to her feet.

"Goodnight, Eric," she said calmly as walked by the queen, both women holding a stern stare.

"Goodnight, mermaid," the queen said with a sinister amusement in her voice. Ariel did not acknowledge her words and continued straight to her room.

* * *

A couple hours later in her bed, Ariel couldn't sleep. She kept wondering what the queen would have to talk to Eric about, she knew she'd try turning him against her. She also knew he loved her and would never give in to his mother. Ariel began wandering the dark halls of the castle barefoot and in her nightgown. The castle had several large windows which let moonlight dimly illuminate off the marble floors. She tiptoed to Eric's door and knocked lightly a couple times- there was no answer. She had never been inside his room and thought it rude to barge in, so she continued to the main staircase.

Voices were heard coming up the steps and Ariel hid behind a large pillar. It was Queen Eleanora and Grimsby; although she was not able to make out what they were saying, she knew by their tone that it was very serious. She held her breath as they passed her and continued to the east wing. She walked down the stairs quickly and down a narrow corridor to the servant's quarters. A few different voices grew louder as she walked further down. There was a light coming from a room near the end of the hall and an accordion playing lightly. Laughter and some quiet chatter filled the air, she even heard someone singing. Ariel walked toward the room cautiously as to not make a sound. She peeked her head over the door frame into the room.

Many of the servants of the castle were gathered in the large room together. Some played cards at a table while others were feasting on food that was out. One man played the accordion quietly in a corner singing and others lounged about singing along a bit between conversations. Carlotta sat a large chair laughing at another woman who was mocking the queen. Knowing someone else disliked the queen made Ariel snicker.

"Ariel?" said a voice behind her. Ariel's eyes went wide and turned, panicked. It was Greta, who was also in her nightgown with her thick black hair tied in a braid and hanging down one of her shoulders past her breast. She was holding a small lantern for light. "What are you doing here?" Greta asked.

"I was- uh, looking for you," Ariel mustered.

"Me?"

"Yes. Can we speak privately?" she whispered, not wanting to be seen or heard by the others.

"Yes, of course. Come this way," Greta lead Ariel down another small corridor and into her small bedroom. She had only a single bed covered with plain white sheets, a nightstand and an old wooden armoire. The bedroom had no windows and was lit by the lantern on the nightstand. "Sit," she said, watching Ariel survey the room. Ariel sat on the side of the bed and Greta quickly joined her. Greta's bed wasn't as large or comfortable as her own and she suddenly felt terribly guilty for all the lavish luxuries she had taken for granted.

"Greta, I wanted to ask you something," Ariel started. Greta tuned in with her fixed brown almond eyes. "You know I have never done- well, you know," Ariel said looking down at the bed. "When I marry Eric, I want to be able to please him- like you have."

"Oh," Greta looked a little embarrassed and began to undo her long braid.

"I mean, you do please him, right? You and Eric have done- _it_ before," Ariel waited anxiously for a reaction. She wasn't sure what Greta would say, she didn't know if they had gone that far.

"Yes," Greta responded softly, "We have. But it's not the same, Ariel. It is my job to whenever it is necessary. It has only occurred on occasion. Prince Eric is one of the gentler ones."

"Ones? There are more?"

"Ha, yes," Greta nearly chuckled at the reaction. "I wish there weren't any at all. But making love is much more different from what I do. You and Eric will make love. Something he and I have never done and will never do. His heart belongs to you." Ariel felt better at her words, but had to make sure of one more thing.

"Do you love him?" Ariel asked. Greta laughed.

"Love him? The Prince? He is a very nice young man and I am very fond of him. But I do not love him," Greta untied her hair, cascading loose waves down her back and shoulders.

"Is there someone else?" Ariel asked moving in closer, this time genuinely interested in having Greta confide in her.

"Yes, there is someone else" Greta smiled to herself and stroked a strand of her hair.

"Really? That's great, Greta! He's very lucky, whoever he is," Ariel smiled warmly at the olive-skinned brunette woman.

"Not as lucky as Eric," Greta smirked. Ariel blushed and thought of her Prince.

"He's just- so," Ariel sighed sheepishly, grinning to herself, "Perfect. When I am with Eric, something in my chest just throttles. My heart beats faster and my mind shuts off. And everytime he touches me I feel like I can't control myself. I get this feeling- and it doesn't go away. I think it's only getting worse."

"You know- don't tell him I told you this. But he feels the same way about you," Greta confided quietly.

"What did he say?" Ariel's eyes lit up eagerly.

"He-" Greta started but stopped at the sound of commotion in the hall. Someone was shouting, it was the deep voice of a man. They both paused a moment to listen.

"Greta! Greta, I need you!" the voice slurred. Greta jumped to her feet and hurried to her armoire.

"It's Adam!" she said panicked, she took a robe from her armoire and slipped it on quickly.

"Adam?" Ariel wondered. The voice was right outside the door. Adam tried to open the door but it was locked so he started to pound on it hard.

"Greta!" he tried to whisper by the door frame but it was still very loud.

"He's coming! Ariel, get in, there's no time!" Greta hurried Ariel into the armoire. There were only a few robes and uniforms hanging inside. Ariel pushed all the robes to one side and stepped in. "It won't be too long I promise," Greta said apologetically and closed her in. Ariel watched through a tiny gap between the old wooden armoire doors as Greta ran fingers through her hair and opened the door.

_Is Adam her person?_ she thought to herself; excited that they were both in love with princes.

"What were you doing in here?" Adam said annoyed, slamming the door behind him. Ariel watched as he immediately pulled his shirt up over his head and pulled Greta in, kissing her roughly and squeezing her backside.

"You've had a lot to drink tonight?" she asked calmly, pulling away.

"Yeah," he burped and started undoing his pants. "It's _hard _for you," he had a difficult time standing up. He pulled down his pants and laid face-up on Greta's bed. Ariel couldn't see very well what was under his pants. But she continued to look as Greta pulled off her robe and let it fall to the floor. She then moved the straps from her white cotton nightgown and slipped them off her shoulders, revealing a perfectly curvy figure, wide hips and shapely legs from behind.

"Get over here," Adam barked, he sat up and pulled her by her arm onto the bed. She kneeled down by his knees facing him, with her long hair down her back made it difficult for Ariel to see what she was doing. She bent forward a bit and began to move her head up and down. Adam moaned heavily and placed both hands on her head as she continued.

Ariel wasn't sure what Greta was doing to him, but he seemed to enjoy it.

"Get on top," he huffed.

"No, prince, we really shouldn't," she pleaded to him at his waist, but it only seemed to upset him. He yanked her hair hard and lifted her head back to look directly into her eyes.

"You will do as I say!" he said firmly. He got up on his knees and flipped Greta over. Ariel's eyes grew wide when she finally got a look at what rested between his legs. _It's enormous! Greta couldn't possibly fit that inside her!_ she thought. Greta, now on her hands and knees, looked directly toward the armoire- almost as if looking straight at Ariel.

Ariel watched as Greta winced, and with one mighty thrust Adam drove himself into her. Greta let out a short whimper.

"Don't act like you don't like it!" Adam scowled, pulling on her hair again. "You're supposed to like it." He started to shove himself in and out of her repeatedly as tears filled Greta's eyes. Adam's large frame towered over Greta's body, his hips slammed against her backside hard. One of his large hands tugged her hair while he squeezed her hips and slapped her skin. Greta made quiet noises as she tried to muffle the pain.

"Oh, yes! I know you love it. Look at how wet you are" Adam continued. Adam pulled out of her suddenly and readjusted himself onto her. Holding it and placing it in slowly this time.

"No, please don't put it in there. Please, don't-" Greta cried.

"Shut up!" Adam yelled, "We can't have you having my bastard child." The more he pushed himself into her, the more Greta screamed. Ariel couldn't bare watching any longer, she wanted to lunge at Adam and save Greta from that nightmare. She started to open the door of the armoire slowly.

"No!" Greta shouted at Ariel, shaking her head from side to side. Ariel slowly closed the door again, Adam didn't even notice.

"Scream all you want," he laughed. It only continued for a few minutes longer, but to both women it seemed like an eternity. When Adam was done he drunkenly got to his feet and pulled his pants up. "You're the best," he slurred before stumbling out the door.

Ariel waited a moment before coming out the armoire. She quickly closed the door to Greta's room, Adam had left it wide open. Greta curled up facing the wall, naked, and crying. Ariel draped the robe from the floor over Greta's nude body and sat on the bed beside her.

"Greta, I am so sorry. I had no idea he did that to you," Ariel said rubbing Greta's back. Greta turned over on her back to face Ariel, her eyes were red from crying.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Greta lamented.

"He is a monster! I wanted to stop him."

"I know, I saw. Thank you, Ariel," Greta forced a grin.

"Is he the one you love?"

"No! Oh, no. He uses me, it is my job," Greta looked down in shame. Ariel took her hand and held it in hers.

"It shouldn't have to be anyone's job. I can put a stop to it. I'll talk to Eric tomorrow."

"No, please don't! He will only be here a few more days," Greta pleaded, now sitting up on her bed.

"Is that what Eric does to you?" Ariel asked sternly.

"No, no. Not in the least. Prince Adam and Prince Eric are very different," Greta insisted.

"Oh, Greta, I am so sorry!" Ariel threw herself at the woman's body in a long embrace. She felt guilty for ever judging Greta and feeling jealous. She had not realized how much pain her life really had. Greta, finding comfort in Ariel's arms, placed her arms around her waist and head on her shoulder. The robe Ariel had put over Greta's body slipped off and only the thin fabric of Ariel's nightgown separated the two women.

Greta sighed deeply, pressing her chest firmly against Ariel's as they hugged. The feeling of Greta's breasts touching hers through the fabric caused Ariel's nipples to become aroused and she wasn't sure why. Greta raised her chin off Ariel's shoulders a bit nestled her nose against her neck. Ariel felt Greta's deep breathing tickle behind her ear. She tensed up a moment as Greta placed her lips and entire face on her neck, inhaling profoundly taking in her scent. Her long exasperated exhale sent Ariel's body shivers, causing her to let out a small moan.

The moan surprised them both; Greta, seeing it as an invitation to continue, brushed her cheek against Ariel's. Ariel's short sweet sighs made Greta want her more. Greta traced her lips up Ariel's jawline and to her chin. She pulled back slightly, locking eyes with the beautiful redhead, whose trembling pink lips were slightly parted and inviting. Greta removed her hands from around Ariel's waist and stroked the side of Ariel's face, feeling it's smoothness and warmth. Ariel knew what was about to happen, it had been building up since that day of the bath.

She felt frozen, not wanting it to continue but also not being able to stop. Greta moved in slowly, placing her nose on Ariel's as they continued to lock eyes. Ariel closed her eyes at the touch of Greta's hand on her cheek. She snuggled her face into it and moved her chin forward, finding Greta's lips almost instantly- barely touching them. Ariel's soft lips sent chills down Greta's spine. She could not tease her any longer, she decided, she wanted her.

Greta covered Ariel's lips with hers completely and slipped her tongue in the entrance waiting to be met by Ariel's. Ariel did, she shyly stroked the tip of Greta's tongue with hers inside her own mouth. Greta pushed her face forward into a deep kiss, completely exploring the inside of Ariel's mouth.

"Mmhh," Greta moaned as she placed a hand on Ariel's covered breast and cupped it firmly.

"This is wrong," Ariel whispered breathlessly between kisses.

"It feels so good," Greta huffed, kissing down Ariel's chin to her neck and chest.

"Stop," Ariel said, pushing Greta away and rising up to her feet. Greta took a hold of her hand.

"Ariel, please don't go," she pleaded. Ariel yanked her hand out of Greta's, giving her an apologetic look and heading toward the door.

"Ariel," Greta continued, "I love you!" Ariel froze in her step and turned around sharply.

"What?"

"I love you," Greta sat at the edge of the bed looking down at her lap with her long dark hair covering her naked breasts. "I- I saw you. Rescuing Eric from the shipwreck, I was looking out the window of the palace and ran outside to help. No one else seemed to be around, so I went alone. When I got near, I heard you singing to Eric and it was so beautiful. You were a mermaid- green tail." Ariel stood speechless.

"I fell in love with you immediately. I knew the prince was looking for his 'mystery woman', who would've believed me that it was a mermaid? But when news got around that a young woman was found from the shipwreck with bright red hair, I knew it was you. But you couldn't speak and I didn't understand why

"Eric would speak so highly of you when I'd see him. I wished so badly it was me instead of him who got to touch you- to kiss you. I watched you dance at the festival, I know how kind you are with people. I saw you save that horse in town today. Everything about you is just so- beautiful. Inside and out," Greta rose from the bed completely naked and walked over toward Ariel.

"Stop, please," Ariel moved back a step, "Greta, I am so sorry. I don't love you. I love Eric. And I want to be with him. We're getting married. Besides, you're a woman. I don't know if that's normal or natural for women to like each other. Although you do make me feel very good when you touch me, I don't think I like women- emotionally." Greta lowered her head and looked at the ground. Ariel walked over and took her hand.

"I still want us to be great friends," Ariel said and placed a light kiss on Greta's cheek. Greta used the opportunity to place one last deep, wet kiss on Ariel's mouth. They gave each other a lingering look and Ariel quickly pulled away, opening the wooden door and closing it behind her.

* * *

It was more than she could handle for one night, Ariel quickly hurried through the castle and up the stairs. She found herself in front of Eric's large arched doorway. She looked around the hall and then gently pushed the door open, making a creaking sound. She was relieved to find her prince sleeping safe and soundly in his bed. The room was chilly from the large open window and Eric was on his stomach, bareback exposed to the open air.

Ariel watched his tanned chiseled back glowing in the moonlight coming in from the window. His arms were spread out across the enormous bed. Ariel touched the cool skin of his forearm, causing him to move a little. He opened his eyes.

"Ariel?" he shot his upper body up and looked around the room, "What's wrong, are you ok?!"

"Yes, yes. I am fine. I just wanted to see you," She explained. Eric gave a sleepy grin and plopped onto his back, motioning for Ariel to lay next to him. "I won't stay long, I promise."

Eric cuddled her in closely to him and wrapped his arms around her, with his nose buried in her hair.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, almost a yawn.

"I just missed you. I'm so lucky to have you," she smiled to herself. Eric kissed the back of her head and they both dozed off to sleep.

* * *

"Have you no shame?" the queen snapped over breakfast the following morning. "You were in each other's quarter's again? Doing lord knows what! I am left with no choice but to call off the wedding." Queen Eleanora looked down at her lap as she tried her best to keep her composure. Ariel dropped her fork against her plate, making a loud clanking sound.

"You can't do that!" Ariel shouted, nearly rising from her chair.

"Oh, can't I?" the queen shouted even louder.

"Mother, please," Eric said sternly, "You're taking this too far."

"Yes, mother, you're being a tad more dramatic than usual this morning," Adam added.

"Silence! All of you!" the queen snapped. She sat up straight in her chair and swallowed hard a couple times before speaking again. "I had warned that mermaid that if she were to engage in inappropriate behavior with my son before the wedding again, it would not end well for her."

"Your son is not a child," Ariel rose to her feet abruptly. "In no way imaginable do you have the power to make decisions on my or anyone else's life!"

"Ariel, that's enough," Eric commanded in a steady tone that shocked everyone at the table. Ariel looked at Eric in disbelief. This was her prince, the man she loved. Everything she had ever done, she did for him. _How could he side with his mother?_, she thought. Eric's eyes gave her a disapproving stare she had never seen before. She didn't know what she had done wrong, but was too angry to care. And without another word hurried out of the dining room, leaving everyone behind. Eric exhaled deeply and closed his eyes a moment.

"Who told her she could be excused?" Eleanora scoffed.

"Mother," Eric began calmly, "I would appreciate it if you showed Ariel some respect, she's done nothing to you. Now, I will marry Ariel with or without your approval. There will be a wedding- you don't have to come. She will be part of my life and part of this family forever. If you ever want to maintain a relationship with me or any grandchildren we may have, I suggest you apologize to her."

"Eric, I-"

"Immediately!" Eric stood up in one quick movement and stomped out of the room. Grimsby locked eyes with the queen, who looked away quickly and clenched her jaw in frustration. He politely excused himself and followed Eric out the door.

"You've done it now, mother," Adam chuckled. "You're losing your baby boy."

"Shut up!" she hissed at the cocky man. "How dare she. The little tramp!"

"You know, she's not so bad," Adam remarked in Ariel's defense. "She's beautiful and smart and she has a hot temper. Remind you of anyone?"

"Too hot. She does not know who she trifles with."

"Eric seemed pretty serious."

"How serious can he be for a girl who spreads her legs for any wealthy man who comes along. She really hit the jackpot this time; landed herself a prince!" the queen mocked.

"She's a virgin, mother."

"Yes. That's what they all say, son. Don't you believe it one second."

"Father would have liked her," he added.

"Your father was a fool! Just like Eric. Besides, she won't be around much longer. I'll see to that."

* * *

Ariel cried quietly in the stable right beside her new friend, Jacques. Her hopes of ever truly being with Eric had started to disappear.

"How could he?" she sobbed, resting her head between Jacques's eyes. He snuggled his head closer to her for comfort. Jacques owed Ariel his life, he hated seeing her upset. "We should go far away from here, Jacques... Oh, who am I kidding- I don't belong here. I should return to the sea to be with my own kind again." Jacques shook his head no. "Why aren't you talking?" Ariel asked.

"Someone is here," Jacques whispered. Ariel turned around and much to her surprise saw Adam, closing the stable door behind him.

"Aw, how touching," Adam teased.

"What do you want?" Ariel sneered, wiping wetness from her cheeks with the back of her hands.

"Enjoy the show last night, mermaid?" Adam grinned. Ariel stood frozen, she felt her heart beating out of her chest. Had Adam known she was hiding in Greta's wardrobe last night? Adam laughed smugly, "I heard things. Or better yet, I _saw_ things; with my own eyes." He walked closer toward Ariel, his large body slowly casting a shadow over her in the already dark stable.

"You're a monster!" Ariel shouted, worried he was there to do the same thing to her as he did Greta.

"Sshh! Keep it down. You wouldn't want me to tell Eric about your uhm- _lover_," Adam whispered the word. _Oh, no. had he seen us? _she wondered. He stopped nearly a half foot away and looked up and down her body, examining her slender frame and subtle curves. Adam imagined what it would be like to touch her smooth skin and kiss her angry lips. His stare made Ariel feel very uncomfortable, but she never broke eye contact.

"I would never touch you!" she snapped, as if reading his mind. She could smell his strong, musky cologne from where she stood.

"Woah, easy! As much as I would love to see what aquatic treasures are hiding under that pretty little dress of yours, I am not into redheads," Adam smirked.

"What do you want?"

"Your friend- from the town center. The caramel-skinned girl, Camellia. I want her. Her family is providing the flowers for the wedding, aren't they? She was asking about you this morning."

"She's too good for you," Ariel snapped.

"Too good for me? I'm a prince," Adam looked baffled.

"Even so."

"I only want to speak with her," Adam pleaded with a smile.

"And beat and torture her!"

"Oh, please. I was drunk! And that whore, Greta, loves that stuff! Don't let her fool you. Besides, you probably just want Camellia all to yourself, don't you?" Adam leaned his face close to Ariel's as she tried to move backward, pressing her back against Jacques' strong side. "You want to have some girl time fun with her too? You may want to have Eric join in next time. Or maybe even me." Ariel's eyes widened, she opened her palm and slapped Adam hard across the face. Her pulse was racing, she knew Adam had a temper and was not afraid to hit a woman, so she tried to be alert of his following actions. He clenched his jaw, drawing in air slowly and exhaling through his nose. "Mmhhh, no woman's ever hit me like that before. It really, really gets me going," Adam smiled a devilish grin.

"Well, maybe they should start," Ariel remarked.

"Ha! I'd have their heads," Adam began moving away toward the door. "The only reason you still have yours is because my brother would kill me if I ever touched you."

"No, he wouldn't."

"Yes, Ariel. He would," Adam opened the entrance of the stable door, letting the sunlight in. Ariel turned toward Jacques again in relief she wasn't harmed. "He really does love you," Adam said quietly before marching toward the castle.

* * *

Eric walked along the ocean sea shore, as he did often when upset or worried. The castle had been his home for nearly a year since he left the palace. Him and his father had enjoyed many summers there as a child and it had been his most favorite place to be. Adam always preferred the winters in the castle in the woods, it was much older and much larger- he could shoot and hunt all day. Max was at Eric's side, mirroring his solemn mood. It had all gotten completely out of hand. He wanted the only two women he loved to get along and able to be in the same room with each other. He knew his mother was a tough woman to be around and Ariel was bold and headstrong, but he had to make things right. Ariel didn't know well enough to just ignore his mother's crude comments.

He sighed to himself as, in the distance, workers busily constructed the large dock he had ordered to be made for the wedding. Servants, workers, and a few townspeople were moving about the castle's beach, getting things in order. He looked out to the ocean and thought about how beautiful and dangerous it was at the same time. He then turned his head up to Ariel's window- she wasn't there. He missed being able to look up at her window and find her there, smiling back. What was even stranger was that her curtains were drawn, as if she were never there that morning.

It was all his fault, he thought. He knew if he would have just escorted Ariel back to her bedroom the night before, he could have avoided this whole mess.

"Eric," a hoarse voice said behind him.

"Ah, hi, Grim. You caught me by surprise," Eric said rubbing his head.

"Eric, you mustn't go through with this wedding. Your mother is-"

"What? What are you talking about? Are you all crazy?" Eric turned his back to Grimsby and stared out to the water.

"You barely even know this girl," Grimsby continued.

"What's so wrong with her? Why doesn't mother like her? Why don't _you_ like her?"

"It's not about liking her, Prince. She cannot be trusted. She's not even a princess. She knows nothing about the proper way a lady should behave. She knows nothing of being a princess of a kingdom. She seems to be very much delusional. She would never be fit to be queen one day. She continues to go on with this mermaid charade. You just cannot-"

"She was a mermaid! She is not lying, Grim," Eric exclaimed, he had been over this with him many times before.

"Have you ever seen her as a mermaid?"

"No," Eric replied. "But, she saved me from that wreck. She saved my life! How could anyone do that? I saw her voice come back to her, before my own eyes. A bright golden orb and her skin glowing. It was a spell. I know it sounds far fetched but, you have to trust me. The truth will reveal itself overtime. You know me, Grim. You know I am not one to make up wild, outlandish stories." Grimsby looked down at the sand with little empathy. Eric placed his hand on Grimsby's shoulder and lowered his voice, "All my life, you've been like a father to me. You're my best friend and the person I can always count on. If you don't believe me, who else can I count on? I need your trust, Grim. Please." Eric looked into the old, stuffy man's eyes. Grimsby exhaled, knowing he had lost this battle.

"I will try... Eric," he said with a softer touch in his words.

"Thank you," Eric smiled and gave Grimsby and big hug, lifting him off the ground. "I need to go find Ariel and set things right."

* * *

Ariel decided it was time for her to talk to Eric, she needed to work things out with him. If his mother was going to be constantly meddling in his life, this was something she wanted no part in. She made sure Jacques had a bucket of water and his bandages were changed before leaving the stable.

"Yer highness!" a short, stocky man called out to her, running over in a frenzy. "The prince had asked for you to choose some flowers for the wedding."

"Oh, hello. I am sorry, but I really can't right now. I'm sure any flowers will be lovely," Ariel apologized with a smile. The man's face grew disappointed, he took off his hat.

"But, yer majesty, he said we cannot start the arrangement until the selection was made by you, specifically. It will only take a minute," the concern and sincerity in the man's voice made her feel guilt ridden. The queen had called off the wedding and these people had not yet gained knowledge of it.

"Sure," she replied, "Where are they?" The man's face lit up with excitement.

"Right over by that stagecoach. Follow me," the man pointed, to a horse drawn coach over near the main road. She followed as he led the way. "Real pretty wedding this'll be, I'm sure ov' it, miss." Ariel smiled a little, saddened at the thought that there will be no wedding at all. They reached the coach and Ariel noticed the road was busier than usual, some people were around busily preparing for the big event being held the day after tomorrow. They reached the coach and the man quickly walked around the horses to the other side.

"Where is it?" Ariel called out to him.

"Right here," a voice said behind her. A hand appeared in front of her face and clasped her mouth tightly. Another person yanked her arms behind her back and tied her wrists together securely. Her screams were muffled. Ariel kicked wildly as the person behind her lifted her off the ground.

"Tie her feet!" someone shouted. She felt powerless to the strong men as they held her legs straight and wrapped rope around her ankles. A ball of shreds of cloth was shoved into her mouth and another band covered her lips and was tied forcefully behind her head. "Get her in the trunk," the same voice commanded.

She was lifted off the ground and gently placed into the back wooden trunk of the coach. Ariel tried to kick and scream as much as she could but it was to no avail. Hot streams of tears once again rolled down the sides as her eyes. A command was given to start the horses and the coach began moving. She realized she could see through a tiny sliver of light in the old trunk. She watched as the castle grew smaller before her eyes.


	5. Familiar Enemies

"Who is there? Who are you?" Ariel shouted at the sound of movement in the dark shadows of the dusty room in which she was captive. Earlier she had watched through the crack of the wooden trunk as the coach went down the road to town's docks, then a group of men loaded her trunk up the ramp of a ship. She thought if she were anywhere near water, she'd be safe. But then remembered she was no longer a mermaid.

They carried her down to the ship's brig, where prisoners were normally kept, and tied her arms behind her back around a beam that was holding up the sides of the ship. She had been there for nearly an hour and just a few moments prior a man came in to cut off her gag. She tried to plead to the man, but he didn't say a word and quickly left her there again, alone and in the dark.

The sound of footsteps from outside the brig grew louder and the shuffling she had been hearing from inside the brig had stopped. She looked up attentively although she could not see very much. A small high window from behind her beamed a ray of light at the wall directly across from her. The footsteps stopped at her door, followed by the metal clanking of a turning key. The door creaked open slowly and a very large shadowy figure stood at the doorway. The figure took careful steps inside, not breathing a word.

"What do you want?!" Ariel exclaimed with much anger in her voice. The figure stood still a moment, then stiffly walked toward Ariel, towering above her into the light. Ariel could only see the top of the figure's body. It wore a dark cloak and seemed very tall from her angle. "Please," Ariel pleaded, "Why are you doing this?" The figure removed its hood and Ariel's eyes widened in utter shock.

* * *

"Carlotta, have you seen Ariel?" Eric asked in the kitchen.

"No, not since breakfast this morning," Carlotta responded. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"I haven't seen her since this morning either. I just went in to town and she wasn't in any of the shops. I've really messed things up."

"Oh, no," Carlotta reassured him, "I'm sure everything's alright. She'll turn up soon, it's almost dinner time. I don't think she has eaten anything all day. She barely touched her breakfast and skipped her lunch."

"Ask around for me, would you?" Eric knew this wasn't a good sign. He continued to search throughout the castle, asking every person he came across. No one had seen her. He didn't think Adam would be around, he was typically outdoors the majority of the day, but his door was slightly opened and a dim candle's light was flickering against the wall.

"Adam?" Eric called out, pushing the door open gently. "Are you in here?" The large room was mostly dark and the curtains were drawn. He heard rustling noises coming from the bed. "Adam?"

"Yeah, what's going on? Is it dinner time?" Adam finally responded from under the covers, a little shook up.

"Have you seen Ariel? What were you doing?" Eric interrogated him, walking closer to the head of Adam's bed.

"I was taking a nap. Well, before you _rudely_ barged in."

"You don't take naps," Eric doubted. He noticed a pink silk robe on the floor and picked it up, he knew who the robe belonged to. In one swift movement, Eric pulled back the covers of Adam's bed exposing his bare lower half. He pulled the covers back more, revealing Greta's curled up nude body. Eric scoffed loudly at Adam in disgust.

"Hello, Prince Eric," Greta said politely.

"Greta," Eric started, "Here, put something on." He draped the robe around Greta's shoulders and helped her out of Adam's bed.

"Come on! I wasn't even finished!" Adam exclaimed.

"Greta, what's on your face?"

"It's quite alright, Prince," Greta answered turning her face away. She stood silently, looking down at the floor. Eric had a look of concern in his eyes, he placed a hand on Greta's shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"It's alright. You can go now, Greta," Eric said softly. Greta nodded and walked out of the bedroom, leaving the two brothers behind.

"I don't want you to touch Greta anymore," Eric commanded.

"Why the hell not?" Adam fussed, pulling his pants back up.

"Did you see what you did to her face? Don't touch her!"

"You want to keep her as your own personal plaything and_ I _can't have any fun?"

"I don't have time for this. Have you seen Ariel since breakfast this morning?" Eric asked once more.

"Ariel? Why? What's wrong?" Adam sat up quickly, his tone completely different.

"No one has seen her. I've looked everywhere. I don't know where she could be."

"I didn't think she was serious. Didn't know she would actually go through with it," Adam muttered hopping out of bed.

"What? Go through with what?" Eric demanded.

"The stables. She was in the stables crying about leaving or going home or something. She was talking to that skinny white horse as if he were answering. I thought she was just being dramatic-" Adam stated, he started to put his boots on.

"The stables? I was there earlier. When was this?" Eric asked in a panic.

"Some time before noon," Adam replied. Eric raced out of the room, to the long corridor and down the long steps.

The stables were very calm that evening, considering the racket going on outside.

"Jacques," Eric called out to the horse. He ran his hand down Jacques' nose and stared into his face. "Look, I know Ariel speaks to you. And I know you can understand her." Jacques stared back with a blank look on his face. Eric was at a loss of words. "I am Eric, I am the prince here," Eric said slowly and loudly. Jacques did not react. "Can you even understand me?" Eric asked to himself. Jacques nodded his head. "You can!" Eric knew Jacques was his only hope. "Can I understand you?" he asked. Jacques neighed, but it was no use. "I guess not. Jacques, was Ariel in here today?". Jacque nodded his head yes. "Yes?! Do you know where she is now?" he shouted, a little excited. Jacques shook his head no. Eric sighed, "She is missing, Jacques. I have to find her."

The thought of Ariel being missing worried Jacques. She was his only friend there and she was the human that saved him. Jacques picked up a hair clip from the hay with his teeth and placed it in Eric's hand.

"This is hers," Eric looked at the clip solemnly. Jacques smelled the clip several times and then motioned toward the door. "What is it, boy?" Jacques became excited and nudged Eric from behind to the door. "Do you think you can find her?" Eric asked. Jacques nodded his head yes over and over and pulled the saddle, that was lying in a corner of the stable, with his teeth. "This is great, let's find her. I'll ride you!" Eric lifted the saddle off the ground and tried to place it on Jacques back.

Suddenly, Cleo whined and darted in between the two.

"Stop it, girl!" Eric yelled, trying to go around her. But Cleo reared her front legs up. "Cleo!" he scolded her. Cleo rubbed her head against the saddle. That's when Eric realized, she was jealous. "Alright, Cleo. I'll ride you. But we have to follow Jacques." Cleo stood proudly as her master placed her saddle on her. Eric led both horses out the stable and mounted Cleo.

"I'm going with you, brother" Adam appeared from out of nowhere, already on Rothbart.

"Adam? Why?" Eric asked in disbelief.

"I just want to make sure she's safe," Adam said.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't really," Adam muttered arrogantly.

"Yes, you do. You care for her. Why?" Eric demanded, "Are you in love with her?"

"Heavens, no! You're so ridiculous, little brother. She's yours."

"Then why do you care about her?"

"It's just-" Adam tried to find the words. "The way she jumped in front of that whip to save that horse. It's really stuck with me. I would kill the man who would dare lay a finger on Rothbart!" he exclaimed, looking down at his prized Clydesdale.

"Yet, you'd hit a woman?" Eric jabbed. Adam rolled his eyes. Jacques neighed loudly from up the road. Eric had forgotten for a moment he was supposed to be following him. "Let's go!"

* * *

Ariel looked up at the unhooded person in fear, having no idea what they were capable of doing.

"You look really pretty now, mermaid," Queen Eleanora said with a sinister smile. Ariel didn't speak, she hung her head down in shame. "It's good to finally be rid of you. My son was perfectly fine before you came along and cast your spell on him. I don't know what your little ploy was but you're going away to a place where you can be with your kind." The queen bent over and lifted Ariel's chin with her hand, "Nothing to say? Or have you gone mute again?" Ariel glared at the queen angrily, but still did not say a word.

A man's voice called out from above and the ship had started to move.

"Wait!" the queen shouted behind her at the men in the corridor, "Why is this moving? I am not going anywhere! Let me off this wretched thing!"

"Sorry, _your highness_," one man mocked and pushed her against the door frame. Another man placed shackles on Eleanora's wrists. Ariel recognized him- it was Claude, the ringmaster from the festival who whipped Jacques.

"Unhand me!" The queen screamed, "I will have all of your heads for this! You have no right!" The men sat the queen directly in front of Ariel and chained the shackles to a metal hook. The queen tried to set herself free by trying to pull on the shackles, but it was useless. "Let me go, you vermin! You will all pay!"

"Shut her up," Claude ordered. The shorter, dirtier man slapped the queen hard across the face. A few strands from her neat updo came undone. She breathed very heavily, almost as if she were to cry.

"I barely felt that," the queen hissed. The man looked at Claude, who nodded, and hit her other cheek even harder with the back of his hand. Blood had started dripping down her chin from her lip. The man pulled the queen's hair back to lift her head.

"Did you like that one?" he jeered, inches from her nose. The queen looked the man square in the eyes with hatred and spat blood right in his face. The man wiped his face and raised his fist up in the air, "You crazy old-"

"Stop!" Ariel pleaded. "Please. Don't!" The man looked behind him and laughed.

"Don't you know she put you here? You stupid girl!" he roared.

"Come on," Claude commanded, "Let's go." The two men locked the door as the ship pulled away from shore.

* * *

By the time they had reached the town the sun had set completely and the air was a bit breezy. Jacques followed Ariel's scent through the center of town and to the loading dock. He stopped and sniffed around some more.

"What's wrong, boy? Can you you smell her?" Eric searched around for where she could be. Jacques ran to the end of the dock and pointed his nose up in the air.

"If you're looking for the ship, it pulled out hours ago," A fisherman who was on the shipwreck a week prior shouted at Eric.

"What ship?" Adam asked, still mounted on Rothbart.

"The last of the circus ships, your majesty," the man replied, "There was a lot of commotion on there from the sounds of it. I'm glad they're all gone."

"They have her," Eric said to Adam. "We have to go after her. Get some ships ready."

"Woah, hold on," Adam advised, "You're not even sure they have her. Besides, it's too late to set sail now."

"He's right, Prince. You best wait 'til mornin'" the fisherman agreed. Eric couldn't bare the thought of Ariel being alone on that ship all night. But he begrudgingly rode back to the castle, formulating a strategy plan on how to rescue her in the morning.

Upon arriving the castle, Carlotta was crying in the foyer and Grimsby consoling her.

"What's going on?" Eric rushed over to Carlotta.

"The queen! She's been- kidnapped!" she bawled.

"There was a Ransom note left at the palace door this afternoon. A young boy in town said he was paid to deliver it," Grimsby added.

"Eric, what are we going to do?!" Carlotta was hysterical.

"Get every ship ready. We'll set sail at dawn," Adam announced.

Later that evening in his chambers, Eric couldn't sleep. He lined out every possible direction in which the ship could be headed on a large map on his table. Grimsby had lead many ship attacks in the past and Adam knew many different war and combat tactics. He himself had been sailing since he was a young boy, so he was somewhat certain they were able to stop the ship. He looked over the routes again and compared them to the currents in the ocean. The ships had an 18 hour advantage, there was a chance they could not reach them in time.

"Eric?" a female voice said from the door. Eric looked up hopefully.

"Greta, it's late," he said before looking down at his map again.

"Do you think we'll be able to find Ariel?" she asked sincerely.

"I sure do hope so," he said without looking up from his battle plan.

"So do I. I hope nothing bad happens to her," Greta didn't ease Eric's thoughts one bit. She walked over to him quietly from behind and started to gently rub his back. "You should get some rest, Eric. So that you're refreshed in the morning to bring her back."

"I can't sleep right now, Greta," Eric muttered. She moved her hands up from his back to his shoulders, working her fingers in deeply over the fabric of his shirt. She pushed his shoulders down, getting him to sit in the chair behind him. "I'm not in the mood for this," he uttered, almost a lie. Greta sat on Eric's lap and wrapped her legs around his torso as she continued to massage his shoulders and arms.

"Get some rest, Prince. Please," she pleaded with a sultry sound in her voice.

"Your hair," he noticed, "It's down!"

"Do you like it?" she asked with a bashful smile.

"It looks great. It's so long," Eric took a hand and ran it down her long dark hair. It felt different from Ariel's, it was thinner and flat. Greta even smelled great, like lavender and fresh cotton. But he loved the faint powdery smell of the ocean on a warm day on Ariel. He then realized, no woman could ever replace her in his life. Not in his bed, not in his heart. Eric stood up abruptly and walked to the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think you're right, I should probably rest," he replied cooly. Greta walked quietly to the door and smiled at him. "Oh and Greta, don't let Adam lay a hand on you ever again."

"You're a sweet Prince," she said and walked out the room. He closed the door behind her.

Eric waited a few moments before opening the door again. He had spent a good while in Ariel's room earlier, looking through her things and laying on her bed. He had even taken one of the pillows over to his room. But he decided to go once more. As soon as he opened the door, he noticed a small little creature moving about her bed. It very much resembled the shape of a crab.

"Sebastian?" he wondered out loud. The creature jumped off the bed and scurried underneath it. "Sebastian! Stop! It's about Ariel," Eric chased him underneath the bed.

"Ariel?" Sebastian responded in his caribbean accent.

"You can speak!" Eric was shocked. He had never been spoken to by an animal before.

"Oh, mon," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Where is Ariel?!"

"She was taken, I need your help."

"Taken? Where? By whom?!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"I think I know how to get her back. I just need to ask a favor of you," Eric explained.

"Anything."

"I need to see King Triton, now."

* * *

As much as Ariel tried to stay awake found herself becoming weary a few hours past midnight. She closed her eyes for a moment, being lulled by the sounds of the ocean against the ship.

"Wake up, mermaid!" Eleanora howled, still shackled to the ground across from Ariel. Ariel opened her eyes again. "You need to be alert."

Ariel had spitefully not said a word to the queen all afternoon and evening. Instead she listened to the queen go through many moods of rage. She insulted Ariel constantly, telling her it was her fault for putting them in that situation. She claimed none of it would have happened if Ariel had stayed in the ocean where she belonged. She would sometimes run out of insults and would begin to talk about random memories of Eric, Adam and the King. Ariel pretended not to listen. Although the queen treated her terribly, part of her felt sorry for the queen- to have so much bitterness in ones heart must have a strong reason behind it.

Ariel heard it again, the shuffling noise from earlier that day. The queen heard it as well and stopped talking.

"Who is that?" Ariel broke her silence. "I won't hurt you, whatever you are."

"What are you doing? You stupid girl," the queen remarked, a bit unsure herself. Ariel ignored her. A tiny little mouse appeared from out of the corner, causing the queen to shriek in fright. The mouse scurried away back into a small crack in the wooden floor.

"No, no! It's ok," Ariel said with a smile, "You can come out now." The mouse poked his head out slowly. "See? I won't hurt you. What is your name?"

"Gus," the little mouse said in a quiet stuffy voice.

"Gus? That's a good name! I am Ariel," she replied.

"Are you absolutely insane? You're talking to a mouse? Keep that thing away from me!" the queen cried, curling up her legs as close to her body as possible.

"They have you tied up?" the mouse asked curiously as he walked over to Ariel. He appeared to be very young.

"Yes. We were captured, Gus. I may need your help," Ariel pleaded.

"I can help!" Gus said eagerly, jumping on to Ariel's lap.

"That is disgusting! That thing isn't even talking!" Eleanora grimaced at the mouse.

"She is so loud," Gus remarked.

"Gus, do you think you can chew through these ropes around my wrists?" Ariel asked, moving her body to the side.

"I chew rope all the time!" The queen watched in disbelief as Gus jumped off Ariel's lap and behind her. She couldn't see, but she knew the mouse was chewing on something.

"That's impossible! How did you tell that rodent what to do? You can't keep ignoring me mermaid!" Eleanora yelled with her eyes finally meeting Ariel's for the first time in a long time.

"What's going on in there!" A man shouted from the hall. He unlocked the big metal door and stomped inside the dusty room. Both women were silent a moment.

"I have to use the bathroom, that's what!" the queen wailed, "And I haven't yet been fed!" The dirty man looked around and looked at Ariel, who seemed to be watching him attentively. She had never looked at him before and he found her behavior odd. He walked over to her slowly, he could barely see her from the light of a lantern he carried.

"What's wrong with ya, little miss? What is it you're doing there?" He walked in a little closer. "You're a pretty one, aren't you. The one they call mermaid princess. Go on, sing me a song then Siren." The man laughed, his crotch just a foot away from Ariel's face.

"All done Ariel!" Gus popped out from behind her.

"A mouse!" The scruffy man bellowed. Gus darted across the creaking floor, the man following after him. Ariel loosened herself from the rope and quickly, but quietly, ran out of the room, through the metal door. After Gus escaped through the crack, the man turned to find strands of rope where Ariel had been. "Where did she go?!" he roared and rushed to the door. The queen extended her leg as he passed tripped the man to the ground. She kicked him several times more as he tried to get up again. Ariel rushed into the room with a shovel in her hands and hit the man across the head.

"Do it again!" the queen ordered, with a rush in her voice. Ariel did, knocking the man unconscious. Ariel and the queen huffed deeply as they looked at each other. "Don't just stand there, mermaid. Free me!"

Gus appeared again from underneath the floorboards.

"Gus! Are you ok?" Ariel asked, bending down to speak to him.

"Sure, am Ariel!" he cheered happily. He ran into the unconscious man's pants and took out a large skeleton key, "Look!"

"What a clever little rat," the queen jeered. Gus and Ariel looked at each other, almost as if deciding whether or not to free her. "Hello?!" she shouted impatiently. Ariel took the key from Gus and looked at it and then at the queen.

"If I unlock you, you will need to remain quiet. I don't want to hear any more nasty remarks from you about me or anyone. Or else, everyone will know what you tried to do to me. Eric would never forgive you. If something were to happen to me, my father will know of it. You would never be able to even look at an ocean without having ten thousand leagues of water taking you under and drowning your pathetic human body," Ariel's eyes were stern and serious. The queen glared at Ariel in contempt. For the first time she had nothing to say.

"Fine!" Eleanora snapped. Ariel moved behind her quickly and turned the key into the shackles.

"Ariel, take me with you?" Gus pleaded as Ariel freed the queen.

"Are you sure?" Ariel asked, "We may not be safe for a long time."

"It's ok! I will help you!"

"Alright, little friend," she said, picking him up and stuffing him into her bodice.

The queen rubbed her sore wrists that were bright red with minor cuts. She tried to stand up slowly, getting used to being on her feet again. Ariel reached for her arm in assistance, but the queen snapped it away proudly wanting to do it on her own. They heard footsteps moving around from the level above them. Ariel ran out of the room again, with shovel in hand and the queen holding the lantern behind her.

* * *

Eric waited at the end of the pier where he said he'd be. He hadn't slept all night, how could he? The woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and his mother were both missing and time was wasting. He watched the queen's men and a few sailors prepare the ship for sail in the darkness. He looked out to sea with his pocket telescope, there was no sign of Triton. The sky started to change colors above the ocean as the sun grew closer to make its appearance. He would set sail with or without his help, he decided. As he began to walk away Eric felt the wind pick up behind him, he turned to find himself face to face with a large wave over three times his height about to crash against the pier. As the wave hit, it pushed him hard against the wood.

"Where is my daughter?!" Triton howled, floating on a stream of water coming out of the ocean with a trident in hand. Eric coughed as he crawled to pick himself up to his feet, his clothes were drenched. "Where is she?!" Triton sent another wave over the young man's body. Eric tried to shield himself, but the wave was too powerful.

"King Triton," Eric coughed, "Please, I want to help find her." Triton looked at him angrily and started forming another wave. "No! I need to find her, I need your help!" Eric watched as the wave came closer to the pier. "I love her!" he shouted, before being hit once more.

Triton lowered his water stream down closer to the pier. Eric lied still a moment and then worked his way to his hands and feet, coughing out the saltwater from his lungs.

"Where is she?" Triton asked once more.

"She was kidnapped with my mother, the queen. She's on a ship, somewhere less than 100 miles north. We have a ship getting ready for the rescue, but we need your help to get us there or we'll never catch up in time. Please, I don't want them to hurt her," Eric pleaded, out of breath and clutching his chest. Triton noticed the sincerity in Eric's eyes.

"If I help you, you must let her go forever," Triton said with a serious look in his eyes.

"What? No, I can't do that. I love her."

"Look what you let happen to her. You can't protect her like I can. She belongs with me, under the sea," Triton explained.

"We were supposed to get married," Eric said solemnly, looked out at the sun beginning to rise and knew he had no time to waste.

"If you really love her, you would let her go," Triton added. Eric felt a heavy weight on his chest, Triton was right. It was his fault Ariel was missing, he should have been protecting her.

"King Triton," Eric stood up straight, "I am sorry, but I have to respectfully decline your assistance. I'm not giving Ariel up, I'll do it on my own." Still in his wet clothing, Eric turned and began to walk away from the merman.

"If I find her first," King Triton started, "I'm taking her home with me- to Atlantica." Eric stopped a moment with his back to the King and stood perfectly still. He turned his head and torso and bent his body in a polite bow.

"Your Majesty," he said politely and continued to walk away. He thought Triton would be on his side, but he had just made matters worse.

* * *

Ariel and Queen Eleanora moved as quickly and quietly as they could, stopping to listen every couple dozen steps. They were not sure how big the ship was or what level they were on, but it seemed as if most of the people on the ship were asleep. Their goal was to find steps and get as far up as they could. Ariel used Gus as a guide through the maze of the old wooden ship.

Then Ariel saw it- sunlight from the top of the stairs. This was the last level before the deck, she didn't know who or what would be up there. She gripped the shovel tightly and walked up the stairs cautiously, listening for any sounds. She poked her head out above the last step, there appeared to be no one on deck and signaled for the queen to wait a moment. But the queen shook her head no. Ariel sighed and took her first step on deck, screening the area for any humans. She wasn't sure what she'd do, she had no set plan.

"We haven't moved much in the last couple hours. The currents, it's like they've all stopped!" One man told the other above in the captain's bridge.

"What? Let me see that!" a deep commanding voice barked.

"The winds, they've stopped too! I don't understand, sir."

Ariel and the queen tiptoed across the deck and hid behind some cargo boxes.

"It smells over here," Ariel said to the queen.

"Gunpowder," she responded. But Ariel wasn't sure what that was. "It's from the east," the queen added after observing Ariel's confused expression. A barrel of gunpowder fell off its ledge and rolled down the deck.

"Who is that?! Ring the bells!" the captain ordered. The thinner, younger man rang a bell that was connected to several other bells on the ship. The captain tried to run down to stop them, but soon four more men appeared from below. The queen followed Ariel to the ledge of the ship. Ariel looked down at the water and at the queen again.

"What are you doing? Are crazy? We are in the middle of the ocean!" the queen panicked, watching the men run closer to them. Ariel threw the shovel overboard and pulled herself up on the ledge. She helped the queen up onto the ledge as well.

"Get rid of that," Ariel said, looking at the lantern in the queen's hands. The queen took the lantern and threw it at the men, missing them and shattering it into pieces. The flame from the candle began a small fire on the ship. Ariel took a hold of Eleanora's hand. "Jump!" she shouted and both women went over the ledge into the cold ocean water. A small explosion went off on the ship behind them, releasing a puff of black smoke into the air. There was commotion on the ship, the men on it could barely see in front of them.

Ariel did not let go of the queen, who was frantically kicking and screaming from the cold water.

"You have to remain calm," Ariel advised, draping the queen's arm around her shoulder. "There is land this way. We can swim twice as fast if we work together."

"I don't see any land. This water is freezing! We should go back, I can drown out here!"

"I know these waters. There is land a few miles from here," Ariel began swimming with one arm with the queen on the other. Gus popped out of her bodice and onto her shoulder where he sat comfortably. "Hold on to me."

* * *

Triton gathered his men who were under the sea near the castle, awaiting his command.

"The ship is 100 leagues north. We can make it within a few hours with the Delfins. I have stopped any and all currents in that area. Let's go!" he commanded, riding his seashell sleigh pulled by Delfins. The Delfins were a group of armored dolphins trained for speed and combat.

After a few minutes, the King stopped a moment as the small Atlantic Army went on. He swam up to shore to find Eric's ship sailing far off in the distance behind him. The quicker he moved, the more Eric's ship became a little spec. Triton sighed to himself. Setting the trident across the water, he conjured a gust of wind from the sky and a strong current from the sea. He watched as the ship picked up speed before his very eyes. He would definitely reach Ariel first, but knew the relentless Prince would now not be too far off behind him.

After a couple hours, the King's army stood at attention below the ship. They attached giant starfish seaweed rope to it, anchoring it to the ground. Triton decided, he was better off unseen, for the protection of his people. Eric and his ship were only a couple miles behind behind. He sent Sebastian to inform Eric of his plan to sink the ship once Ariel and the queen were safely off.

"So, he changed his mind?" Eric asked Sebastian, a little puzzled.

"Da sea king is not as bad as he seems, mon" Sebastian told him, "How else do ya tink ya got here so quickly?"

"Prince Eric!" a sailor called out, "Look!" Eric looked through his telescope straight ahead at a cloud of dark smoke hovering over a ship in the middle of the sea.

"Is that them?" Eric asked himself, "Come on! There may be a fire."

When Eric reached the ship, there was no fire. But the deck was charred black and the air smelled of burning wood .

"This is the Royal Guard. Release the queen and princess or we will be forced to attack!" Grimsby spoke into a large metal megaphone. The men looked alarmed as they tried to scurry below deck.

"They ain't 'ere!" one man shouted. Eric waited for the ships to be closer together before placing several planks between the two. Sailors and swordsmen followed after him as he led the way. Adam was also there, blood thirsty and looking to kill anyone who he could get his hands on. The men stormed every level of the ship, capturing prisoners and as many valuables as they could find. Eric could care less about the valuables, instead searched for the ship's brig. He had finally found it; instead of being locked the door was wide open and had a man lying on the ground groaning.

"What happened here? Are you alright?" Eric asked with feigned concern and holding the man's head up.

"They escaped! They hit me, took my key and escaped," the man grunted. Eric let the man's head fall back against the wood. Adam, who was listening at the doorway, came into the room as Eric walked out. Eric heard the man scream as Adam began beating him mercilessly. Walking back on deck, Eric found his men awaiting his orders with about a dozen or so men captured and on their knees.

"Do any of you know the whereabouts of the queen and princess?" Eric asked loudly as he looked into the eyes of the captured men; no one said a word. "Answer me and I'll spare you." He recognized Claude's lanky body, looking down to the ground as if not wanting to be recognized. "You! Why did you do this?" Eric stormed over and struck Claude hard in the face. His face had already badly bruised from Adam's beating a couple days prior.

"The queen," Claude explained, "She paid me to get rid of the mermaid."

"He's lying!" Grimsby shouted from the plank.

"Of course he's lying," Eric stared at the man.

"It's true. He was there too!" the man said, motioning toward Grimsby. "We were going to sell her. But I figured we'd get more money for both of them." Eric kicked the man in the stomach, making him cower in pain.

"Where is Ariel!" Eric commanded.

"She escaped," Claude huffed, "They both did."

"It's true!" the captain interjected. "They nearly burned down my ship. Set fire to a barrel of gunpowder like devils- made a big explosion. Then they jumped off into the water. Can't you see the smoke? We couldn't see or hear anything for a good while."

Eric looked down at the water in search of them. "How long ago?"

"Half- hour, maximum. But I'm sure the fall must've killed them," the captain added. Eric clenched his fists in anger, the thought of them being dead had crossed his mind several times. But they couldn't be, Ariel was a tough young woman, he reminded himself. "Will you still spare us, Prince?" the captain asked.

Eric ordered the men to all be placed in the brig together and locked away. He then took his group of sailors and sailed away from the miscreant ship.

"Why are we leaving them alive?" Adam asked Eric as they watched the ship get smaller. Suddenly giant starfish tied to seaweed ropes flew out of the air and over the pirate ship, sinking it down into the ocean like a giant octopus.

"I promised I'd spare them. But King Triton did not."

* * *

"John... John," Eleanora mumbled in her sleep. She slept on a giant leaf at the base of a tree under the warm shade. Her dress was off and drying in the sun on the beach; she wore her long undergarments. Her hair was wavy, brown and loosely draped over her chest and shoulders as she slept on her side. The queen suddenly woke up, confused and disoriented. "Ariel? Ariel?!" she sat up, looking around frantically.

"I'm right here," Ariel responded from behind her. The queen sighed in relief. "Did you have a nice rest?"

"How can I? I am on the ground like a peasant," Eleanora complained.

"And it hasn't killed you, has it?"

"Nearly enough," the queen retorted. "How was it you were able to speak to that whale that helped us to shore? And that mouse?"

"I've already told you," Ariel said patiently. "Mermaids can speak with all sea animals- and some land animals, apparently."

"But why can't you turn into a mermaid now? How did you find my son?" Queen Eleanora asked curiously. Ariel walked over to the queen, who was quietly observing her every move, and sat beside her.

"I watched Eric on a ship, playing with Max. I didn't know what happened, but something hit me. I felt something I never had before. I was fine with just staring and daydreaming of him, but then their ship caught fire. Everyone else made it off safely because of him. He even turned around to save Max," Ariel recounted.

"Yes, he would do that," the queen interjected, rolling her eyes and then looked at Ariel again to continue.

"I searched for him in the wreck. There were pieces of wood everywhere, smoke, flames. I saw him- finally, unconscious and sinking. I pulled him up to shore and laid him on the sand. He wasn't awake but he was breathing, thankfully. I sang to him, touched his face, listened to his heartbeat. For the first time I knew I wanted to be with Eric more than any other person in the world," Ariel stopped a moment and stared out at the late morning sun.

"So you turned yourself into a human?" the queen asked, hanging on her every word.

"No," Ariel smiled, "I don't have that power. For the next couple days I couldn't stop thinking about Eric. I thought about him every second of every day and night. I even dreamed about him finding me while he went out for a swim. My good friend, Flounder, surprised me with a statue of Eric that was lost from the shipwreck."

"That was my gift to him for his birthday!" the queen said proudly.

"It was a very nice gift," Ariel reassured her. "But my father found me talking to it- just pretending. He destroyed it."

"But, why?"

"He wants nothing to do with humans. He hates that I go up to shore. When he found out I saved a human it infuriated him. He destroyed all my treasures."

"What treasures?" the queen sat up and listened attentively.

"Human things from shipwrecks," Ariel answered.

"Gold?"

"No, not gold," Ariel laughed. "We have plenty gold. Paintings, silverware, shoes, a globe- my favorite was a music box with a dancer inside. And of course, Eric's statue."

"Oh," Eleanora said, a little amused at what Ariel considered to be treasure. "So, he turned you into a human?"

"No, no. An evil sea witch did," Ariel explained.

"Oh, right." Eleanora remembered, "Eric told me about that. You traded your voice to be human. But how would you be able to talk to Eric?"

"I don't know," Ariel said looking down at the ground, "I was stupid to make that deal. I've left my home, my family- for nothing. Only bad things have happened since I have arrived."

Eleanora suddenly felt terribly. The only bad things that had happened had been since her own arrival at Eric's castle.

"I don't know" Eleanora started, "If you ask me, having one of the two most handsome princes in all the kingdom fall in love with you whilst being a mute is a pretty big accomplishment. Eric has had women after him all his life." Ariel became suddenly jealous, she hated the thought of Eric with any other woman.

"Oh."

"Yes. The princess of Glauerhaven is a beautiful one. The prettiest of them all and, luckily, not much younger than he. He just- didn't feel anything, he says. Eric is much of a romantic, like his father. Except, his father didn't know how to have only one woman," Eleanora added bitterly.

"Didn't? Did he pass?"

"He is ill. Bedridden. Who knows how much longer he'll have to live. Which is why we need our men married off as soon as possible. Getting Adam to wed will be a much harder task," she stated.

"I can see why," Ariel mumbled. The queen sneered at her.

"Adam is best fit for king. He is older and has seen several wars. He is quick tempered, but a strong leader," the queen added in her son's defense.

"Eric is also strong and kind and passionate. He would make a very just king," Ariel said, thinking of her sweet prince.

"Eric's head has always been in the clouds. He loves sailing the ocean and being cooped up in that pathetic castle. It was his father's favorite," the queen's eyes glazed up as if she were to cry, but she didn't.

"His name is John?" Ariel asked.

"John?"

"Yes, is that the king's name? You were calling for John just a moment ago in your sleep," Ariel told her. The queen became nervous and rose to her feet.

"Oh, who knows. Silly dreams- who can understand them?" the queen laughed as she walked over to the beach to check on her dress.

"I'll try to find us some more berries and things to eat," Ariel shouted. Little Gus, who was there the whole time, followed her into the wooded area.

* * *

Prince Eric worried for Ariel and queen's safety as he paced the bridge.

"We'll find 'em, Prince," the old captain reassured him. After sinking the pirate ship, Triton pointed them in the direction of a nearby island- the closest piece of land for miles. He said he'd search the seas while Eric searched the lands. For the short distance they traveled in set of the island, Eric knew for sure there was no way the two women could have swam the distance so quickly.

"Land ho!" a sailor shouted from the ship's mast. There was a small island straight ahead, just like Triton had told him.

"What now?" said the captain, "We can't dock, there is no pier."

"We'll take rowboats," the Prince responded eagerly. He jumped from the second level down to the first and ordered some sailors to prepare the small boats. They would get as close to shore as possible; Eric and Adam would take two boats with a couple sailors to find the women.

* * *

The queen watched Ariel disappear into the woods. She felt crazy for believing her outlandish story but her intuition told her Ariel was sincere. Ariel seemed like a doe eyed young girl but, much to the queen's surprise, was much tougher than she looked. She was shaking the sand off her dress when she saw a ship approach in the distance. She watched a moment, making sure it wasn't the ship they were just on. But then noticed the red trim on the royal sails.

"Help! Help! Over here!" The queen jumped and flailed her arms. Two small boats appeared to get closer to shore. The queen recognized her boys anywhere. Eric stood and waved his arms. He looked through his telescope and saw his mother seemed fine. But there was no sign of Ariel. His heart raced knowing he was possibly a bit closer to her. It wasn't long before the men on the boats reached the shore. The princes jumped out and each took a turn hugging their mother. "Thank heavens!" the queen cried, "It was so horrible what they did to me! Oh, Adam! We should have them all hunted and killed!"

"It's alright, mother," Adam comforted her, mockingly. "They're all dead."

"Good!"

"Mother, where is Ariel?" Eric asked, too anxious to contain himself, "Is she alright?"

"Yes, yes. She's fine. Picking berries or singing or something back there," she waved her hand off behind her toward the woods carelessly. Eric ran into the forest hurriedly looking for the petite redhead woman. "I however am starving! And in the mood for a proper meal, gentlemen," she said to the sailors. "And don't you dare place your eyes where they needn't belong," she warned them, placing an arm across her chest over her long undergarment.

Ariel picked some berries from a bush as hummed to herself softly. She was glad to finally be on good terms with the queen, it was less of a burden to have to deal with. She wondered what Eric was doing and if he had even realized she was missing, or even cared. They weren't on the best of terms the last time they saw each other. _Maybe he had changed his mind about everything_, she thought.

She used the top layer of her dress to hold berries, she wasn't sure how long they could live off berries before needing something of more substance. She turned around with a lap full of the small delicious fruit, holding the fabric in her hands. She froze almost instantly at the sight of what stood in front of her. A wild boar stood angrily and stared her down. It squealed loudly and charged forward toward Ariel.

"Stop!" she tried to yell, sticking her hand out, but the boar could not understand her. She let go of her skirt, dropping all the berries to the ground. There was nowhere for her to run, she was cornered between the bushes and what seemed to be the side of a small mountain rock. She searched frantically for a way to escape. Realizing there was nowhere to go, she lifted her skirt slightly and grabbed a hold of the side of the rock, pulling her body onto a ledge that jut out about 4 feet off the ground.

The hog squealed and whined at her feet, trying to reach her but couldn't. Suddenly, an arrow spiraled through the sky, piercing the boar in the neck and causing it to shriek in agony.

"No!" Ariel cried, it pained her to see an animal hurt. She jumped off the ledge and placed a hand on the wild animal's head. She didn't know how to feel for the animal who had just tried to attack her as it clung to the last moments of its life. She heard footsteps approaching in her direction, who or what was on the island could very well be after her as well.

Ariel lifted a large stick from the dirt, standing her ground ready for the whoever it was that shot the arrow. The thing moved closer to her, rustling behind some trees. Finally, Ariel stared in disbelief at what stood before her. It was Eric, looking more handsome, cleaner and more serious than ever. Eric didn't know what to do, her blank reaction sent him mixed signals.

"Hi," was all he could muster with a small grin. Ariel's heart pulsed heavily, the last twenty four hours had seemed like weeks since she had last seen him. She let her stick drop to the ground and ran to her prince, embracing him tightly. Eric wrapped his arms around her, cupping the back of her head and holding it close to his chest. He let out a sigh of relief, glad that she was finally safe. Ariel's body began trembling and her breath became staggered as she let out small sobs.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked a little confused.

"I'm so sorry," she cried with her head buried into his shirt.

"Hey, it's ok," he consoled her, rubbing her back. It broke his heart to see her cry. "It's my fault, I couldn't protect you. I'm the one that should be sorry. But it's ok. You're safe now, you're with me."

"I've missed you so much," she squeezed him more tightly.

"I missed _you_. I would have searched forever until I found you again," Eric breathed into her ear, placing a light kiss on her cheek. Ariel realized how much she missed his kisses as well as his touch. She lifted her head off his chest and met his blue eyes with hers, parted her lips- inviting him in. He kissed her so desperately it was difficult to tell who was kissing harder. Ariel moaned softly, tossing her arms around his thick neck.

Kissing Ariel would always made Eric become aroused almost instantly. He placed his hands at her waist and down her back, pushing her body closer to his. Lifting her off the ground, he wrapped her legs around his hips. They never ceased to kiss as he carried her lithe body toward the giant rock and pressed her back against it with his body.

Her partially exposed thighs, squeezing the sides of his body, were smooth to the touch as Eric moved his hands up to her posterior and over her underwear. She could feel the firm bulge forming in his pants while pressing her pelvis against his. Ariel reached down and grabbed it firmly. She watched Eric's face wince in pleasure, she had never touched him there before- he never allowed it when she tried.

"Ohh," Eric grunted breathlessly. "We should stop," he murmured into her lips.

"Don't," she pleaded softly as Eric kissed her neck.

"Mhh, you don't know what you do to me," he huffed with a teasing smile. Ariel sighed deeply and a little frustrated. "Tomorrow is our wedding day," Eric touched his forehead with hers, lightly brushing noses, "That is- if you'll still have me." Ariel's smile was wide with glee. She didn't know why, after all the things that had happened to come between them, he still wanted her.

"I love you," she said in a sweet, tender voice. Eric kissed her once more, setting her down on the ground gently.

"We should get going," he led her by the hand. Eric almost tripped on the large boar that laid dead on the ground. "What happened?"

"You killed her," Ariel mumbled shamefully.

"I didn't kill her. How do you know it's a her?" he began to gather the hog by its hind legs.

"What are you doing?" Ariel stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"Taking it back to the ship. It will make a great feast for tonight's celebration dinner."

"No," she exclaimed firmly.

"No?"

"No. Leave her in peace. Let's just go," Ariel extended her arm to her prince, who was taking a long hard look at the hog.

"Alright," he rose and took her hand. "We should get going anyway. Your father is worried sick." Ariel's face turned white and stopped in her tracks.

"M- my father?"


	6. Secrets Revealed

"Are you ready?" Eric walked into one of the ship's bedrooms to find a nervous Ariel, sitting on the edge of the bed fidgeting with her hands. He sat next to her and took her hand. "I'll be right beside you the whole time. Everything will be fine." Ariel inhaled deeply and exhaled; collapsing her shoulders and burying her head in her lap.

"I can't do this," she muffled into her skirt. Eric chuckled and rubbed her back.

"Come," he stood up, gently tugging her arm along with him.

"Eric," she looked up at him from the bed, "Don't let me go." She rose to her feet and followed him up the stairs to the deck.

Eric held her hand as they walked toward the end of the ship. Ariel stood nervously and overlooked the water below.

* * *

"How could it have gone wrong?" the queen wondered aloud. The ship rocked back and forth slightly as she sat attempting to fix her hair in front of the vanity mirror of her room. "Those dirty scoundrels! Eric doesn't know, does he, John?"

"No, he does not," John replied. "Thank heavens you're safe."

"I wish I could have watched them all drown," Eleanora glared into the mirror, remembering what she had endured the previous evening. John walked over to the sitting Queen and placed his hands on both her shoulders from behind.

"I have missed you," he whispered, spreading his fingers open against her skin.

"Not now, John," she said sharply.

"It has been nearly a year since I last touched you," he leaned forward and pressed his nose against the side of her neck. The queen closed her eyes, letting her guard down a moment. It had been so long since she had felt the touch of a man- John's touch.

"Keep it down. Someone might hear you," she warned, feeling her body warm with desire.

"Remember when you used to wear it down for me?" John whispered more softly into her ear, smelling the hair that fell beside it.

"Stop it, I haven't bathed," she uttered with nervous breath. John wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the side of her neck tenderly.

"You were fourteen when I first saw you," John recollected.

"You were nearly twice my age"

"Not quite," he smiled.

"I was sixteen when you kissed me. Do you remember, John? By my father's stables," she said, watching him in her mirror straight ahead with his face turned into her cheek.

"I believe you were the one that kissed me, Nora. You devil," he moved her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Then, you left me," Eleanora looked down at her lap. She felt herself overwhelmed with emotions. She hated remembering the lonely years she had spent waiting for John.

"I had to. You know this," John said, collapsing his head onto her shoulder.

"You didn't. You could have stayed with me. We could have run away."

"I had no money. Where would we have gone? When I heard news the king had selected a new wife, I had no idea it would be you. He knighted me as a hero and made me member of his roundtable. Watching you sit next to him that first time took every power in me to not slit his throat," John breathed in deeply, clenching his fist. "You were mine."

"I could never be yours completely. For four years, I waited and you weren't there," Eleanora felt tears in her eyes.

"I was at war. Your king's war. We did spend many night together- in secret. But, it's been so long, Nora."

"After Eric was born, you changed. You could barely look at me, you didn't want to touch me."

"He suspected something. Don't you understand? He knew. He put me in charge of finding the person who was taking bed with you. Everything you did was being watched. I couldn't risk him killing you or the boys," John lied.

"You left me again. You were so close. I saw you every day and could never touch you or feel the way I felt in your arms," Eleanora sobbed quietly.

"Please, don't cry. I'm here now," John wiped Eleanora's face with his handkerchief. John cupped her chin and stared longingly into the eyes of his lost love. He placed his lips on hers with as much passion and desire as he did the first time they were together. She immediately opened her mouth, pressing her face firmly on John's scruffy skin. They kissed longingly, deeply yearning what had been lost to them for quite some time.

"I never thought I'd kiss you again," Eleanora huffed, stopping to take a breath.

"You're mine, Nora. You always will be mine," John growled against her lips and kissed her again.

The two were suddenly interrupted by a quick knock on the door. John released her body and walked backward a few steps.

"Come in!" Eleanora shouted, straightening herself up in the mirror.

"Mother? Are you alright?" Eric asked after opening the door.

"Yes, dear. I'm alive, aren't I?" she replied calmly.

"Mother, you are needed on deck at the moment," Eric informed.

"Right this moment? Eric, darling, I look a mess," she complained staring at her own reflection in the mirror, but mostly looking at John who stood perfectly straight a few feet behind her.

"Yes. It's very important," Eric said with a bit of nervousness in his voice. The queen rose from her chair and walked across the wooden ship floor. "You may want to come also, Grimsby," Eric said to John.

"I'll be right behind you, Prince," John Grimsby responded.

* * *

A bright golden light grew stronger under the water and of it, a trident appeared. Ariel clenched Eric's hand tightly. She wanted very badly to see her father, but knew of his hot-blooded temper. King Triton emerged from the sea hovering on a stream of water.

"Oh, Ariel!" Triton cried, extending his arms open.

"Daddy!" Ariel released Eric's hand after seeing her father's reaction. She knew it was safe. "I'm so sorry, Daddy." She began to cry against his shoulder as Triton rubbed her back. "Ursula tr-"

"It's ok," Trition interrupted, "I know everything. The prince told me everything. Ariel, I want you to come home to Atlantica." Ariel released her arms from around her father and took a few steps back.

"No," she shook her head. She held onto Eric's hand again with tears in her eyes. "Daddy, I love him! Can't you see?"

"You don't belong here, Ariel," the King pleaded, "Your sisters miss you. I miss you."

"Please don't do this, Daddy." Ariel cried. Eric wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed in his chest. "Eric, I don't want to go. I won't leave you," she said only to her prince.

"You're not going anywhere. Don't cry, I'm here," he consoled her, rocking her gently in his arms. Triton saw the bond the two shared. He had shared a bond of his own similar once.

"Your majesty, Ariel will be staying on land with me. You can see her at anytime. But you're not taking her back if she does not wish to," Eric spoke confidently to the king.

"I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this," Triton held his trident in one hand and with a serious look, pointed it at Ariel. Eric pushed her behind him for protection and began to draw his sword. A yellow beam of glowing magic penetrated through Eric and covered Ariel's body completely.

"No! Stop!" Eric shouted at the king. He ran toward the floating king and tried to wrestle the trident out of his hand, but it was too late. In one swift move, Triton pushed the young prince causing him to fall flat on the deck of the ship.

"Eric," Ariel called to him, with a smile on her face.

"Ariel?" he looked up from the ground, "You're alright!" He got up and rushed to her. "What happened?" Ariel smiled at Eric and took his hand, then looked to her father- she knew what had happened.

"It's up to her," the king explained. "For your wedding, I have given you the gift of choice. Whenever you're in the sea, you posses the choice of turning into a mermaid for as short or as long as you wish. When you leave the ocean water, you will transform back into a human. So now, you can come home and be with me and your sisters at any time."

"Oh, thank you daddy!" Ariel ran to her father and threw her arms around his neck. Triton felt relief at the possibility he wouldn't be losing his daughter forever.

"I love you, Ariel," Triton reminded his youngest daughter, "You're always welcome home."

"I love you, Daddy." After a moment Ariel turned to Eric who was happily watching the affection she expressed for her father. "But, it wouldn't be often the times I'd leave Eric's side," she explained..

"I understand," the king said, placing his large hand on her small shoulder. "I would have never left your mother's side."

"Your majesty," Eric called, interrupting their talk. "Is there anyway you can allow me the same- privileges?"

"Eric? What do you mean?" Ariel asked.

"I'll go wherever you go. You made changes for me, I should make the same changes for you. Ariel, I'll never leave you," Eric walked over and took her by the hand. "Is that ok, your majesty?"

"You want to be- a merman?" the king looked surprised. He had never imagined a human would ever willingly become a merperson.

"Yes, if that's ok. I'll be whatever I can to be close to Ariel," Eric looked surprised.

"Unfortunately, I can only give that power to a member of the royal family. But your intentions are very honorable, prince," Triton informed. He watched as the look on his daughter face grew disappointed. "But-" he started again, guilt ridden "How about a charm? I can charm an item that gives you the ability whenever you wear it in the sea."

Eric looked at the ground, thinking of what could be done. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "The rings! Our wedding rings- we exchange them tomorrow during the ceremony. I'll wear it for the rest of my life," he explained.

"Yes, bring it to me and I will see to it," Triton placed his hand on Eric's shoulder while his other was still on Ariel's. He looked at the young couple beaming at each other from ear to ear. He pulled them both close to him and embraced them tightly. "You know, I've always wanted a son," Triton confessed jokingly. Eric laughed, glad he was finally accepted by her father- the King of the sea.

"You should meet mother, the queen," Eric told the king, "Wait here a moment, I'll go down and get her. I'll get Grimsby too, he has the rings." And with that Eric disappeared below deck.

* * *

"King Triton said we must keep the truth about Atlantica and merpeople a secret," Eric reminded Ariel and his mother later that evening.

"But why?"

"There are people who wish to hurt merpeople. The wedding must be private, mother. Not nearly as many people as we thought. Can we keep it intimate? Just us. I don't really care to have all the guests there. It's not what really matters," he locked eyes with Ariel, who sat next to him at the dinner table, and smiled. Ariel was surprised at how Eric still had the power to make her blush.

"But we made all those preparations and have guests coming to the celebration. Ariel, you must want to celebrate your wedding properly. We'll have a ball in the evening," Eleanora suggested.

"A ball?" Ariel's eyes lit up. "That sounds great! With dancing and music?"

"Yes! Plenty of dancing!" the queen slightly mocked.

"Could we have a ball, Eric?" Ariel asked hopefully, "After the ceremony?" Eric was unsure what to say to his bright eyed bride to be.

"Would you like that?" Eric asked, knowing her answer.

"Of course she would- look at her!" the queen interjected with a smile.

"I had plans to sail to Meridian tomorrow night," Eric said to Eleanora.

"Ugh," she scoffed, "You have an entire castle to yourself and choose to go to that dreadful place. Ariel, I will never understand him, dear." Eleanora stood from her seat and Eric rose as well. "We'll have it on a ship, on the way to Meridian. I'll inform Grimsby," she said before leaving the table. Eric remained standing until she left the dining room.

"Are you excited?" Eric asked Ariel eagerly.

"I can't wait!"

"Prince Eric, prince Adam has called for you at the door," a male servant announced at the doorframe of the dining room.

"Adam? Why didn't he have dinner with us?" she asked.

"He has this sort of- party, planned for me in town."

"A party?!" Ariel was excited.

"Yes, but, it's for men. It's just a bit of a get together. With drinks and fighting and bad jokes," he explained, "You wouldn't like it much anyway."

"Will I see you when you get back?"

"You are not allowed to see each other until the ceremony tomorrow!" Carlotta barked as she barged in to collect dishes from the table. "You have to get your dress fitted upstairs. The seamstress is waiting."

Ariel rolled her eyes and sighed with a small grin. "Ugh. The seamstress hates me," she joked.

"And as for you, young man," Carlotta continued, "Don't go crazy tonight! Adam has never listened to me, but I'm hoping you will."

"Alright! Alright, Carlotta," he smiled, a little embarrassed. He got up from his chair and extended his hand to Ariel, "I'll walk you to your room."

Upstairs at Ariel's door the young lovers were lost in each other's embraces. Eric held Ariel at her waist while she had both hands under his arms at his sides.

"I just found you. It's going to feel like forever waiting until tomorrow," he said to her after a short sweet kiss.

"It's in the morning, won't be too long of a wait," she tried to convince mostly herself.

"Listen, there are guards at every door of the castle downstairs and I will request one to tend the end of the hall. I will protect you as much as I can. Take this key," Eric took a long skeleton key from his pocket and handed it to her. "If anything happens and you feel threatened, lock yourself inside your room until you hear me call for you."

Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs quickly and down the hall but neither one of them paid attention. They kissed once more, Ariel felt herself yearn for him in such a way it scared her. She was scared to be away from him, afraid she'd lose him forever.

Adam watched from a short distance at his brother leaning in to the pretty little redhead for a kiss. Seeing them together lately had been more than he could bare.

"Eric!" he called to his brother, "Let's go!" He stomped over to Eric and yanked his arm away from her. "We don't have all night- or actually, we do!" Adam laughed. He hated the way Ariel looked at him, with such disdain and disgust. He decided to not bother acknowledging her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Eric said to Ariel, he held onto her hand with one hand while being pulled by the other. Ariel nodded and grinned, worried tomorrow would never come. Eric released her hand and tried to keep up with Adam's enthusiastic jabber about the evening as he was hurried down the corridor. He looked back to see a lonely Ariel, just standing there, watching as he walked away.

"Wait," he interrupted Adam abruptly, stopping dead in his tracks. He heard the seamstress impatiently calling to Ariel from inside her bedroom. Ariel was surprised when she saw Eric rushing back to her. Her smile beamed from ear to ear as he came closer. He held both her hands in his and brought them to his lips for a kiss. "I love you, Ariel," he said, gazing into her big blue eyes.

"I love you," she whispered, nearly in tears. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her one last time before leaving.

"Forever."

* * *

Ariel couldn't sleep that night. Her body felt exhausted from her trip but was too anxious for the next day. _It's a dream come true, _she thought. But couldn't understand why she felt so unsettled. Her father knew everything but, she wondered how he really felt. She knew how he felt about humans but, she wasn't sure if her and her father would ever have the same bond. Then there was Eric; brave, charming, kind, handsome and all hers. She felt in the dark as to the role other women in his life. She knew he would try his best to make her happy. For the first time in her life she felt a love so great it hurt her.

She stared at the midnight blue sky out her arched bedroom window, knowing it would be the last night she'd ever sleep alone.

"Ariel?" a soft voice called from outside the bedroom door, followed by light tapping. Ariel wondered why the person didn't come in, but then remembered the door was locked. Ariel stood quiet a moment, she knew who the voice belonged to. "Are you in there?" it whispered. Ariel didn't want to make a sound; it was Greta. After a few moments, Greta started to do what sounded like rustling through something. Ariel heard a key turn in the latch and quickly jumped into bed and closed her eyes.

"Oh, sorry!" Greta whispered after opening the door. Ariel pretended to look tired and freshly woken. "I have your dress," Greta announced. Ariel's face lit up as Greta displayed a sparkling white ball gown with long sleeves that were puffy up top. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes! It's wonderful!" Ariel touched the shimmering fabric gently, as to not to soil it. Greta placed the dress on a hook by the wardrobe. Ariel got lost in a dreamland, picturing herself wearing the dress. "Why is it white?"

"White is the tradition," Greta explained. The two women looked at eachother, then looked down at the floor. "I- I'm really glad you're safe," she said to Ariel.

"Oh- uh, thanks," Ariel replied uncomfortably. Greta took a few steps forward and threw her arms around Ariel, hugging her tightly. Ariel didn't hug back, just left her arms limp at her side.

"I was so worried," Greta said with her head resting on Ariel's shoulder. Ariel didn't know what to say. "Don't worry, I won't be- inappropriate," Greta reassured, releasing her and taking a step back. "Afterall, you are marrying the prince tomorrow. You'll be a beautiful bride."

"Thank you, Greta. I am so nervous," Ariel sat on her bed and stared at the dress hanging in front of her.

"What are you nervous about? The wedding?"

"Everything! The wedding, my father, my family. I don't even know what a wife is supposed to do. Or a princess on land for that matter," Ariel fell back on the bed and stared up at the moulded ceiling. Greta walked over and sat beside her.

"Just enjoy yourself and look beautiful. Eric will take care of the rest."

"And tomorrow night?"

"Hmm," Greta took Ariel's hand in hers and began stroking it. "It will be so special. He will go at your pace."

"Will it hurt?"

"It will. But it passes. Besides, it's more than just body will want him, it's a deep connection," Greta's fingers running through the insides of her palms made Ariel feel at ease. "Just breathe and tell him what you like."

"Is he- large?"

"Yes, he's quite large."

"Larger than Adam's?" Ariel wondered curiously.

"Haha," Greta giggled, "Yes, I'd say a bit larger. But, don't worry. It will be fine. More than fine." Greta looked at Ariel's slim fingers and delicate hands. "Eric is so fortunate," she said with a grin. Ariel moved her eyes from the ceiling to the sensual brunette beside her. The women locked eyes, almost speaking without words.

"It's late, Ariel. I should go and let you rest properly," Greta looked away, releasing Ariel's hand and rising up from the bed. Ariel lifted her head and neck off the bed and watched as Greta looked around the floor. "Oh! I forgot your shoes. I can bring them in the morning," she said, making her way toward the door.

"You can get them now," Ariel suggested.

"Now?"

"Yes, I'd like to see them," Ariel lied.

"Uhm, alright. Wait here," Greta smiled, a little confused. The moment the door closed Ariel felt instantly lonely. She brought her left hand close to her chest and began caressing it like Greta had been. Ariel held it close to her face, it even smelled like Greta. She began to think of the first time Greta touched her and the night they kissed while Greta was naked. Ariel could feel herself become frustrated underneath her long nightgown and didn't know what to do.

Her thoughts were interrupted by voices in the hall, it sounded like a woman laughing. _They're back_, she thought,_ Did they bring women with them? _She hurried out to the hallway in search for the sounds. But when she stood in the middle of the cold, poorly lit corridor, she could not hear anything. She ran over to the steps and looked over the railing; nothing. She heard a thud sound echo from the east wing of the castle. She knew it couldn't have been Eric, he would never go this way. As she walked more closely to it, she heard faint sounds of chatter. It was late, late enough for everyone to be asleep.

"Did anyone hear us?" whispered a voice. Ariel peeked through the door of the large sitting room that led into the royal bedroom. She couldn't see anyone, she only heard the voices. "Where's that girl?"

"Greta? She is going to sleep. The boys are out," Ariel recognized Grimsby's methodically grim voice anywhere. But it sounded a bit different.

"And the mermaid?" No one else called her the mermaid but Queen Eleanora, she realized. _Oh, no! _she thought, _They're trying to get rid of me again. _There were rustling sounds, as if they were rummaging through clothing. Their breathing became heavy, Ariel thought perhaps they were moving something large. She wanted to see what it was, she wouldn't let them get away with it this time. She was about to burst through the door when she heard the sounds of kissing.

"Come back to the kingdom with me, John," the queen pleaded between breaths for air.

"You know I can't do that. Eric needs me here," Grimsby responded. "You look ravishing."

"I'm not nineteen anymore and your boys are grown men," Eleanora scoffed as they shuffled around the room. "Come back. I order you to," she barked.

"I rather enjoy it when you speak like a queen," he responded playfully. Ariel winced at the thought of Grimsby and the Queen. Or Grimsby and anyone. _His boys? _she thought.

"Ariel!" shouted a voice down the hall, causing Ariel to jump up. Steps grew closer. "What are you doing? I have your shoes," Greta took her by the wrist and led her down the hall. Ariel couldn't get out of her mind what she had just seen, her heart was racing. Had the queen seen her?

Back in Ariel's room, she noticed Greta carried with her a white bodice bordered with a lace trim.

"What is that?" Ariel asked.

"It's your undergarment for tomorrow. Isn't it beautiful? It's from Paris!"

"Why does it look so fancy if I wear it under my dress?"

"Well, eventually, you'll have to take your dress off," Greta gave Ariel a patronizing look, "Eric will love it."

"Oh," Ariel realized why the garment was so decorated.

"Ariel, I must inform you. There is speak going around of the queen having to do something with your disappearance," Greta said, looking around the room as if someone were listening.

"Really?" Ariel faked. "Who told you that?"

"It is known she wasn't very fond of you. To be honest, I am not very fond of her," Greta added.

"She is not so bad. I'm sure those are just silly rumors," Ariel lied.

"I sincerely apologize," Greta said remorsefully, afraid the queen would know what she said.

"She is a big pain though," Ariel laughed, wanting Greta to know it was alright. The women heard footsteps and loud voices coming from the hall. The voices were deep, laughing and singing about something.

"The princes are back," Greta whispered. She rushed over to the candle and blew it out. They waited as they listened to Adam and Eric squabble over something, slurring their words.

"Cease that commotion!" the voice of the queen bellowed from down the hall. The men laughed loudly, not paying her any mind. The two women giggled as they heard the queen march down the hall and scold each one of the men into their bedrooms. "You have to be up in less than six hours, Eric, for heaven's sake!"

After the hall went quiet again, Greta stood from a chair in the bedroom. Ariel realized then that Greta had not attempted to get into the bed with her at all this time.

"It is very late now, Ariel. I should get going. There is a lot to do tomorrow," Greta made her way to the door and opened it slightly, looking both ways down the long dark hall. Ariel didn't want her to go, she didn't want to feel alone again.

"Wait!" she called to Greta. Realizing she may have done it a bit too loudly, she covered her mouth with her hand. Greta turned her head, she could barely see Ariel's face. The room was lit only by the moonlight outside Ariel's window. Ariel knew Greta was waiting for her to say something. "Stay with me," she said softly, with a subtle yearning in her voice. Greta looked puzzled again. "Please?" Greta closed the door gently and just stood there.

"Are you ok?" Greta asked.

"I just, don't want to be alone tonight," Ariel explained timidly. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not," Greta responded. Greta thought it was a dream, she had wanted to spend one night alone with Ariel more than anything. She closed the door quietly and walked around to the other side of the bed. Ariel readjusted her body as Greta joined her under the sheets. Both women looked straight up at the ceiling, neither part of them touching the other.

Ariel could feel the growing tension between them. She turned toward Greta and curled her knees up, barely touching Greta's hips.

"Greta?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" Greta replied sleepily.

"Thanks for staying," she said. Greta turned to Ariel, stretched her hand at the base of her back and pulled their bodies closer together, intertwining their smooth legs. Ariel wouldn't resist this time, she decided. Eric had wanted her to enjoy herself and that's what she'd do. Greta stroke Ariel's shoulders gently, all the way down her arm and to her fingers. She locked her fingers together with Ariel's leaned her face in. Ariel closed her eyes in anticipation. As she puckered her lips, she felt the warmth of a soft kiss being placed on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Ariel."

* * *

**I can't wait for this wedding to happen. How about you guys?**


	7. A Day to Remember

Greta woke up to the sight of a peacefully sleeping Ariel just inches away. She stroked Ariel's cheek with the back of her hand. Ariel opened her eyes slowly and grinned.

"Good morning," Ariel nearly mouthed the words, still partially asleep.

"Good morning, princess. It's your big day," Greta whispered, pushing some of Ariel's red hair from her face behind her ears. Ariel yawned quietly and snuggled her head closely to Greta's chest. It was hard for Greta to resist the soft sighs of the woman who was pressed against her body. She had resisted all night but wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out. She placed a hand under Ariel's chin and tilted her head up. Ariel opened her eyes half way, catching the hopeful look in Greta's big brown almonds. Greta leaned her head forward and touched Ariel's forehead with hers, their noses lightly brushing together.

Suddenly, the sounds of someone turning a key in the door made the women jump up. The door opened half way and in walked Queen Eleanora. She watched as Greta fixed her hair and nightgown in a hurry, with her back to the door. Ariel wasn't as quick thinking, she sat in bed with wide eyes and a suspicious looking grin on her face.

"G-good morning, Queen," Ariel stammered. The queen stared at the two young women long and hard.

"Your grace," Greta curtseyed.

"You can leave now, girl," she commanded to Greta who looked down at the floor.

"I will get your bath ready, princess," Greta said calmly before leaving the room.

"Carlotta will do that. But, you may get my bath ready," the queen suggested. Greta acknowledged her words with a nod and left. The queen closed the door behind her and stood tall at the foot of Ariel's bed.

"Did you tell her?" she asked the confused girl.

"Tell her what?"

"Don't play du-," the queen snapped but stopped herself and sighed. "I know what you saw last night."

"I- I didn't mean to-" Ariel started.

"He's just my- a, well... a good friend," the queen suddenly felt defeated. She slouched her shoulders and sat in the upholstered chair near the door.

"You love him," Ariel said the words for her. The queen sunk her head in her palms with a groan.

"We were in love once," the queen responded with a sound of despair in her voice. "Once upon a time that is."

"What happened?"

"I was young and in love with a general in the king's army. I thought I had lost him at war. I was twenty when the king selected me to be his bride. It had been two years since I had seen John and I didn't think he was alive. I cried every night for an entire year waiting for him. When he returned I had already been queen an entire year," Eleanora recounted.

"What did he do? Did he fight for you?" Ariel felt lost in the story, wondering what she would have done.

"Oh, he wanted to many times. The king made him the chief admiral member of his council. It was difficult seeing him every day and not being able to touch him or have him hold me like he once did. But one day, we gave in. The day became a night and that night became several nights. " Eleanora continued. She stood, walked over to the window and stared solemnly at the ocean.

"So you had Adam?"

"I was under a lot of pressure- to have children, that is. Sons specifically. Adam was my pride and joy- and the king's as well. John loves them both dearly and in secret," Eleanora held her hand to the glass. "Look at them, working hard to make the pier for your ceremony beautiful. No one must know of what I've told you or of what you saw."

"No. I would nev-" Ariel began reassuring the queen.

"It could shatter the kingdom. I would be murdered and if word got out that Eric and Adam were not the rightful heirs to the throne, they'd both lose everything. And that includes you. Also, I'm glad we can keep secrets with each other. I'll try not to mention your uh- premarital escapades with the help," the queen said a little more sternly, turning toward Ariel and giving her a piercing look.

"Oh, we weren't-" Ariel's face felt warm.

"It's alright. Your secret is safe with me. Besides, I've had a few girls like her in my day. Curious to find out what this bath will have in session," Eleanora added

Ariel sat there, with no words to say and an empty expression on her face.

"Now, get yourself beautiful for my son," the queen walked across the bedroom floor and opened the door. "And, Ariel, do _not_ go in the hallway without an escort. It would be terrible luck to have Eric see you before the wedding."

* * *

Carlotta and Greta both helped Ariel get into her big white dress.

"And why were you in here this morning?" Carlotta interrogated Greta.

"Ariel was nervous about her wedding night. I was trying to calm her nerves," Greta replied, quite honestly.

"Hmph! You two need to be more careful. That woman is- well, she's no saint!" Carlotta huffed, talking about the queen. Ariel and Greta locked eyes in the mirror and then both quickly looked away. "And tonight," Carlotta continued, "Will be marvelous! Eric is kind young man, I'm sure he will be a very attentive lover."

"It's true," Greta added, but immediately felt like retracting her statement. Ariel's brows became furrowed.

"Oh, you! You know how I feel about _that_!" Carlotta scoffed. Ariel stood in front of the full length mirror that appeared in her room after her bath. "You look beautiful, dear! Oh, this is going to be such a lovely ceremony. I should to go make sure Louis is on track with his preparations," she said in a hurry and ran out the bedroom door.

"You really are beautiful," Greta smiled, placing her face next to Ariel's in the mirror. Ariel blushed and looked down at her lap. Greta sighed to herself and pursed her lips. A quick hard knock came at the door and Greta left Ariel's side to answer it.

"Is Ariel here?" a serious deep voice asked. Ariel turned toward the door and observed Greta's frightened stare. Greta looked down at the floor and crossed her arms with each hand touching the opposite elbow. The door was pushed open by what seemed to be a tall figure. For a moment, Ariel believed it was Eric.

"Hello, Ariel," Adam smiled at the door, "I'd like to speak with you." Ariel didn't acknowledge his question or presence, but continued to prepping herself in the mirror. "Leave, Greta," Adam barked, startling Greta who ran out of the room. Adam took a step into her bedroom. He wore a blue military jacket with a golden sash over it and white pants.

"What do _you_ want?" Ariel snapped, secretly watching him in her mirror.

"Only a chance to talk," he said as he began to shut the door.

"Leave the door open," she said, with her voice a bit shaky. Adam laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous," he shut the door and stood proudly beside it. Ariel exhaled deeply. "You look exquisite," Adam stared at the lovely curves formed on her back by the cinched waist of the large dress as Ariel brushed her hair. "Could you turn around and face me please?" Adam said a little annoyed, then exhaled deeply to regain his composure.

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment," Ariel sounded disinterested, although she was studying his movements in the mirror.

"Ariel, I- well," Adam started a little weakly, then seemed to gain a tough bravado. "I am going to be King one day, my father is ill and when he passes, the role of the throne will be given to me- since I _am_ first born."

"So you came to threaten me?"

"No! Not at all," Adam corrected her.

"Then, what is it?" Ariel felt a little uncomfortable with him in her bedroom and the door closed. She knew what he was capable of.

"It's a great responsibility to rule a kingdom. I'm sure you must know- being the daughter of the great sea king," Adam sat at the edge of her bed and began to shake his leg out of nervousness. Ariel dropped her hairbrush on the floor from her vanity and bent over to pick it up; Adam reached for it as well. Their fingers met, Adam placed the brush in her fingers and enclosed his large palms around her hands. With one knee on the ground and touching her soft skin, he looked into her eyes sternly.

"I have to get ready," she tried to pull back, but Adam held her hands tightly.

"I want you to be my queen, Ariel"

"What?" Ariel was in complete shock.

"You're all I ever wanted. A beautiful girl, with a sense of adventure. The way you saved that horse or how you saved my mother from those sailors, she told me all about it. I need a queen like you, we would be great together. I'd make you happy. You would have everything you've ever dreamed of," Adam smiled sincerely with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Eric is your brother!"

"He'll get over it, I promise. This wouldn't be the first time," he remarked.

"Adam, you should go," Ariel snapped her hands out of his grip.

"What? You're not listening to me!" he yelled, "You can have everything. You can have _me_. I know you feel it too, when I'm around."

"I don't want you. The only thing I feel when you're around is disgust," Ariel continued to fix herself in the mirror. Adam slammed his fist against her vanity, making some of the items on it shake and some fall off. "Get out!" she shouted at the big, muscular man.

"But why? I have everything a woman could ever want!"

"You don't know how to love anyone but yourself! You're cruel and nasty; especially to women. Why would _any _woman want you as a husband? I bet you don't even have friends. Everyone's too afraid of you to tell you the truth- but I'm not! You're hurtful and abusive. You'd betray your own brother. And you ask me why? You're a- a tyrant! A beast!" filled with rage, Ariel lost control of the volume of her voice.

For the first time in his life, Adam felt hurt and ashamed. Adam wanted to lash out, to hit her or shove her to the ground. But he couldn't bring himself to. She was right. If any woman were to love him, it wouldn't be because of who he was but, what he possessed.

"What's going on in there?!" shouted a deep voice at the door.

"I'm sorry you see me in that light, princess," Adam said seriously, getting up from his knee. "I'm certain you and my brother will be very happy together. Congratulations," he bowed his head slightly and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. There was some commotion outside her door she didn't bother to listen to. After a few moments of self-righteousness, Ariel felt remorseful. She feared she had been too hard on Adam. She definitely could have handled him in a different manner, she thought. Afterall, he _was_ Eric's brother.

"Are you alright, dear?" Carlotta charged through the door huffing and puffing.

"Yes, I'm fine, Carlotta. Thank you," Ariel reassured the short stocky woman.

"To be honest," Carlotta whispered with a giddy smile, "I've never heard anyone speak to him that way before."

"You heard that?!" Ariel was mortified.

"I don't know who didn't!"

"Oh, no. What did Eric say? Did he hear it too? He's going to be ups-"

"Calm down, child. Eric is outside, waiting for you with the others," Carlotta said, helping Ariel with her shoes. Ariel let out a big sigh of relief. "Let's get you ready, there's a surprise waiting for you downstairs."

* * *

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Eleanora scolded a moping Adam who was slouching in a big chair of her bedroom's sitting area . Grimsby was present as well.

"Don't be dramatic, moth-"

"Silence! When you are king you will need a queen who is obedient and heeds your words. That girl is too wild and headstrong. What if she had said yes?! You need a woman who will be by your side, not constant defiance," she lectured, never seeing her oldest son with this much feeling toward anything, especially a woman.

"Just like you're by father's side as he lies in his deathbed," Adam retorted. "You never loved him."

"Sentiments won't be necessary when you are king. Your duty it to your kingdom, not love," she explained, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"So were you a queen or his obedient whore?" Adam jeered with a sinister glare.

"Don't talk to your mother that way!" Grimsby shouted, losing his cool and with his finger pointed at Adam.

"What will you do about it? You old has-been. You walking corpse!" Adam said to Grimsby. Grimsby marched over to the young prince but stopped when seeing the queen hit Adam hard across the face. Adam gripped the arms of the chair in anger to keep himself from hitting back.

"Strike me! It would be the last thing you do. You will not insult me. I am _your _queen. Not your friend, not your servant, not one of your- _girls_. I am above all, your mother. I can murder you- _in public- _and get away with it. Don't step over that line unless you truly want to see first hand who and what I am!" the queen had a dark, cold shriek in her voice. "Now, go stand by your brother's side on his wedding day. Tomorrow you can go back to doing whatever ungodly things it is you do in that castle in the middle of nowhere."

Adam stood up with much conviction and stared into his mother's eyes like two bulls about to charge. He turned and walked toward the door, pushing Grimsby on his way out the door. But instead of going downstairs, Adam waited and listened by his mother's door.

"Oh, John!" she sobbed,

"There, there, Nora. I'm here, darling," Grimsby replied. _Darling? _Adam thought.

"You must come back to the kingdom with me, I can't do this without you anymore. I feel so lost," she sniffled.

"I've made my decision-" Grimsby started, but Adam chose not to listen to anymore.

* * *

Carlotta walked Ariel down the large stairs carefully, trying not to ruin her beautiful sparkling white dress. When she reached the bottom and headed toward the door, she remembered Carlotta's statement.

"Carlotta? What's my surprise?" she asked impatiently. Carlotta smiled and opened the door, letting the sun shine in from the late morning sky.

"Why, your bridesmaids of course," Carlotta said loudly, as if signaling someone.

"Bridesmaid? What is that?" Soon after her question, in flew six very familiar faces.

"Ariel!" they shouted all at once, giggling and bombarding her with hugs and kisses.

"Alana? Arista? Andrina? You're _all _here! You're humans?!" Ariel beamed excitedly. The ladies wore light teal colored dresses that sparkled.

"Daddy did it," Arista smiled.

"Oh, Ariel, your dress is lovely," Alana touched the silky fabric.

"We met Eric, he's not bad- for a human," Andrina remarked.

"Yes, he's dreamy," Adella added a little doe-eyed, "Does he have any brothers?"

"Ladies, ladies! We must go now, the ceremony is waiting for our arrival," Attina said diligently, trying to get everyone in order.

"You ruin all the fun," Aquata snapped at the orderly Attina.

"Hey! I am in charge!" Attina barked.

"How are _you _in charge it's _Ariel's _wedding," Andrina hissed at Attina.

"Middle children are the worst," Alana scoffed. Carlotta gave Ariel a overwhelmed look as the women bickered and argued back and forth. Ariel walked outside, ready for her day and leaving the squawking women behind. That's when she saw a large dark shadow cast over her from behind. The man wore a formal black suit with gold trim and had a long white beard and long white hair flowing down his back. The trident he carried was a dead giveaway.

"Daddy!" Ariel leaped into her fathers arms. Embracing him tightly. "I can't believe you did this!" she started to cry.

"It's only temporary- for a few hours. Eric built the pier so we could watch from the ocean. But I couldn't imagine my youngest daughter being given away by someone other than me," he said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Don't let him fool you, Ariel. He didn't want to, Eric begged him to," Andrina said from behind her.

"Girls!" Triton warned, lighting up his trident. The young women were immediately silent. Ariel giggled, never being able to take her father too seriously.

"Oh, daddy," she laughed.

"Ariel!" a brown skinned girl came running over, "I've been waiting for you!"

"Is that Gabriella?" one of her sisters asked the other.

"No, it's Camellia," Ariel corrected, "But aren't they similar?"

"Twins almost!"

"Your bouquet!" Camellia reached Ariel, finally. She handed her an elegant bouquet of beautiful white and pink rose mixes. "I made it myself last night. We've been working all night at the arrangements. Thank you again, it's been such great business for us."

"No, thank _you,_ Camellia," Ariel smiled and hugged the sweet florist.

"Now, ladies. You know what to do," Camellia addressed her sisters, "Let's get started."

* * *

A string quartet played soft, soothing music as Eric stood at the end of the pier next to the tiny old priest. He waved and smiled politely as guests walked down the center aisle and found their seats. Not many people were informed of the event, due to its privacy. Local council members and a few public officials and their wives were there. Queen Eleanora and Adam soon appeared, Adam escorted the Queen down the aisle and helped her to her seat. Grimsby followed soon after and sat behind the queen. Eric noticed many of the seats unfilled and his his entire castle staff gathering around the back, just standing.

"You all back there, it is a very special day for me and many of you are some of my closest friends. Please, join us. Take a seat," Eric welcomed the the staff with an extended arm. "Louis, Paulette, Greta, it's alright." The women smiled and looked excited to be invited to such a private event as guests.

The queen rolled her eyes, "Typical," she muttered under her breath. "Get up there!" she sneered at Adam who was trying not to make eye contact with Eric. Adam slowly rose and stood beside his brother.

"Where've you been?" Eric threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Mother took forever to get ready," Adam joked half heartedly.

"I know how that goes," Eric laughed. "By the way, you just missed Ariel's sisters!"

"She has sisters?" Adam asked.

"Yes, six of them!" Eric nudged his brother on the shoulder, but Adam seemed unenthused. Eric noticed the change of mood in his brother. They had spoken just a few hours prior. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just a little beer sick from last night," Adam lied.

"Adam, you don't get beer sick," Eric exposed him, "Is something wrong?"

Suddenly the band began to play the Wedding March as all the guests rose. Eric and Adam straightened their posture. One by one, the daughters of Triton began walking rhythmically down the carpeted aisle in birth order: Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attena, Adella, Alana.

"There are so many of them," Adam whispered.

"I told you," Eric smiled, excited for his brother to meet a wife of his own. The queen cleared her throat loudly with a stern look, silencing the men.

Finally, Eric saw her, his radiant bride. Looking at her made his heart pound uncontrollably. He swallowed hard a few times as he kept himself as composed as possible. He wanted to smile, but was too nervous to. He watched as the king began walking her down the aisle. Ariel smiled big at every face she recognized in the crowd. People adored her and Eric loved that. He adored her most of all, he felt lucky such a lovely creature would choose him of all the princes to fall in love with.

Upon reaching the end of the aisle, Triton kissed his youngest daughter and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, daddy," she whispered, touching the side of his face as he let her go.

"Thank you, your majesty," Eric bowed to the king. Triton joined the two arm in arm. He then turned to the queen and gave a nod. The queen curtseyed, bowing her head down completely. Soon, all of the guests bowed in respect of the King. He took her hand from her skirt, held it gently in his big grip and kissed it firmly. The queen blushed coyly at the strong, powerful, tanned man who towered over everyone. His daughters giggled, including Ariel. Grimsby clenched his fist, giving the sea-king a nasty glare.

Ariel smiled at Eric, her heart fluttering and mind in disbelief as they walked toward the priest arms clasped.

"Everyone, please be seated. Dearly beloved..." the pruned old priest began to read passages from a large old book. It wasn't long before Ariel became distracted by splashing in the water. She squinted her eyes and saw a yellow and blue guppy dancing around the calm waves.

"_Flounder!" _she whispered to herself under her breath. She waved to the little fish, her best friend. People in the crowd began to whisper. Before anyone could notice, a seagull flew over and stood right on the oblivious priest's book.

"Ariel! You're getting married!" he shouted.

"Scuttle, go away!" she snapped, "We're in the middle of the ceremony."

"I gotcha! I gotcha! I'll be right here, Ariel. Quiet as a snail!" he said loudly before flying off. King Triton shook his head and sighed in disapproval. Eric found it very humorous, which made the queen sink her head in her palms.

"Another friend of yours?" Eric whispered.

"Yeah. Sorry!" she blushed. The priest continued to read, unaware of what was going on around him. Adella stared at Adam, winking at him a few times and giggling. Adam tried to look away. He could barely look at Ariel and Eric up there getting married. He focused his attention on Grimsby, who was staring at his mother the entire time.

"You may now exchange your vows and rings," the priest announced. Eric reached in his pocket and realized he did not have the rings. He turned to Adam, who looked at him and shrugged. Eric began to panic, feeling around his body for the golden bands.

"I have them" king Triton scrambled over to the couple and gave each of them the other's rings with a wink. Ariel wasn't worried, she didn't care about silly rings. She only wanted Eric.

"Princess Ariel," Eric boomed in a strong loud voice, but then felt silly. He lowered his voice and spoke only to her. "Ariel," he gazed into her sparkling blue eyes. She was in the most beautiful state he had ever seen her. "You saved me, in more ways than one. In these last couple weeks you've taught me what it's like to care for others, human or not. You've come into my world and have helped me understand yours. I wish to learn more about you, your world and I want them both to be ours. You have given up so much for me and I willing to do the same for you. After I found you again, I could never picture my life without you in it. I will never leave you. And I will love you always." Ariel felt a tear roll down her face as Eric slipped the ring above her sparkling seashell diamond. She took a deep breath before starting.

"Eric, that was beautiful. The kindness and love you have shown me is overwhelming. I would save you everyday if it meant I could be with you only a few moments. You're the first thought I have in the morning and the last one I have before bed. You are the smile on my face, the sparkle in my eyes and the flutter of my heart. You're the one who has rescued me and have given me everything I could ever dream of. I would do anything for you. Words can't express how much I love you. I'm yours, forever," Ariel placed the ring around Eric's finger, he helped her by pointing to which finger and chuckled.

"...If anyone has any reason why the two should not marry, please speak now or forever hold their peace," the priest read and paused a moment.

Adam looked at Ariel, standing there with his brother. He pictured himself instead, marrying Ariel at the palace and hosting the biggest ball in history. He imagined making love to her every night and having her look at him like she did Eric. They'd ride horses and conquer lands together. Soon she would become pregnant and give him sons who were strong and agile, just like him. They'd worship each other.

Triton couldn't get the thought of flooding the entire event with a giant wave and taking all his daughters home to the sea. He'd build a giant bubble around Atlantica to forbid any of his girls from ever leaving. They would stay unmarried for the rest of their days. He smiled to himself.

The queen carried a large burden. What if she confessed then and there and the entire wedding was canceled. Her and John could escape with the boys and live together like they were meant to. If only she could go back in time. But now would be the best time, if any, to fix it all.

Greta's feelings were bittersweet. She adored Eric and she loved Ariel. Everything within her fought back standing up, taking Ariel's hand and running off into town. She didn't have any money, but they could make their own way together - on love. She thought of them reading to each other, curled up by a big fire or out for a steamy swim in a lake. A small tear escaped her eye. Camellia, who was next to Greta the whole time, took her hand, held it firmly and smiled from ear to ear.

Eric felt a knot in his stomach. He knew he was surrounded by very strong-minded individuals, each with their own reservations about his marriage. He prepared himself for someone to speak, anyone at all.

"Since no one has any objections. I now pronounce you, prince Eric and princess Ariel, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Ariel felt her heart pounding. _This is it! _she thought to herself as Eric closed the gap between them by placing a hand on her back and pulling her gently against him. Ariel became entranced by Eric's slate blue eyes. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly. Their kiss made their rings glow on their fingers, causing a tingling sensation. They both looked down at their rings and smiled. The small crowd around them clapped and cheered as Ariel tossed her arms around Eric's neck and pulled him in for a deep long kiss.

The display was too much for Triton to handle, putting his hand over his brows and shaking his head; as the couple did not stop kissing.

"I know how you feel," Eleanora appeared suddenly at his side. "Accompany me to the cruise?" The adjoining dock was only a few hundred feet away. Triton stood proudly and bent his arm at the elbow, inviting the queen's arm through. A few of the girls followed behind them and a muttering Grimsby not too far behind. Adella and Alana ran to Adam.

"Can you walk us, prince?" Adella asked.

"Why, of course ladies," Adam responded, taking one on each arm. He looked back several times at the kissing couple- lost in their own world. He glanced at Greta as he passed, who was staring straight ahead. He knew how she felt, he thought. The other guests and the band began to slowly clear out and make their way to the celebration on the cruise ship.

"Mhhh, I don't get tired of that, " Eric whispered, releasing her lips from his kiss.

"Everyone's gone!" Ariel laughed a little nervously.

"Good," he growled, kissing down her neck and to her collarbone.

"Eric!" she squealed, "My father is around."

"Uh- aren't you my _wife_ now? He'll have to fight me for you," Eric slid his hands down her back and squeezed her bottom.

"Oh!" she jumped up and pushed him playfully. "Come on, you silly human." She took his hand and led him down the aisle.

"My little mermaid," he smiled. "Yeah, let's go save Adam from your crazy sisters," he joked. But Eric noticed Ariel didn't laugh.

* * *

**_Wow! It's taken so long to get here!_**

**_*** Please review! Send me any questions you'd like._**


	8. Alone With You

Eric and Ariel waved as the ship sailed away into the sunset away from the small island. To finally be alone with her prince is all Ariel could have asked for. Eric watched the orange sun radiating off Ariel's bright eyes and delicate features. He wrapped his arms around her body from behind. She placed her hands above his over the front of her hips and rested her head on Eric's chest as he held her snuggly. She sighed deeply, letting out a soft moan with a smirk.

"It's so beautiful," she said gazing at the shimmering water as it touched the big warm sun. But all Eric could think of was of how beautiful she was and how he had waited all day to be able to hold her that closely. "I wish there were a way you could capture moments and take them with you wherever you go."

"You could try painting the sunset," Eric suggested.

"Painting? A picture?" she asked curiously, "I never thought about that. I had many pictures in my collection; portraits or scribbles it seemed. But, I guess I never realized someone must have physically created them."

"We'll have you take a few lessons when we get back," Eric lowered his head and nudged it gently beside hers. He looked down at her bare neck, exposed collar bones and covered chest. Everything about her is so arousing, he thought as he fought the urge to rip the dress off and expose them both their bodies to the evening air.

"Really? Is it hard? I don't know how to do it. I bet it's fun!" she tilted her head slightly, rubbing her cheek against his.

"Yeah, you may be pretty good at it," he kissed the side of her neck softly, "You seem to be good at everything else you do."

Ariel smiled before meeting Eric's lips with hers. He turned her by her hips to face him and pressed his body against the shimmering fabric of her white gown.

"You're all mine," she said to him a little aggressively, placing both hands on his cheeks. Eric nodded. He wanted her and soon, he could not wait any longer. He broke the kiss and led her over to the horses who were standing idly by. He helped Ariel onto Jacques and then mounted himself up in front of her. Eric gave Cleo a command and she begrudgingly scoffed at Jacques and darted into the forest from the the beach.

"Hold on tight," he warned before leading Jacques along the shore under the purple early evening sky. Ariel leaned her head on Eric's back and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jacques picked up speed in the sand. Eric could feel her breasts pressing against his back. He leaned his body backward a bit, closing any space between them as they rode faster along the shore.

Ariel's arms began to gradually fall from around his ribs to his hips with the movements of the galloping white horse. He could feel her delicate hands gently brushing against the fabric of his pants. He slowed Jacques down a bit, they were starting to near their destination. He could see the tall trimmed hedges of the French-style manor in the distance. Ariel wondered how close her hands were in proximity to Eric's manhood. She stretched her right arm more tightly around him and began to feel the area below his stomach.

She touched the button of his pants with her thumb and pressed her hand over the area of the button, wishing she could feel his skin. She wandered her hands further south, stumbling across the mountainous bugle that sat above his lap. Eric's body flinched a bit at her touch, she could hear him taking deeper and shorter gasps. She didn't know what she was touching, but continued to caress the firmness the rested underneath his pants. It seemed to make him uneasy.

"I wish you were riding in front right now," he said over his shoulder. Ariel giggled and placed a small kiss on his back.

It wasn't long before they reached Meridian Manor. Twelve foot hedges hid the manor from up close. They rode through a wide metal gate that was already open. It was classically french built of large beige bricks with big arched windows. Part of the brick wall was covered in ivy and right outside the door boasted an elegant fountain. Ariel awed at the beautiful landscaping and floral gardens, but it was too dark to see much, the sun was only a memory in the dark sky summer sky. There was a man waiting at the entrance carrying a lantern and a large set of keys.

"Good evening, your majesty," he bowed politely as Eric helped Ariel off Jacques.

"Simon!" Eric walked up to the scruffy old man and gave him a big hug, lifting him off the ground. "It's great to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, prince," the man laughed, barely able to breathe in Eric's clutches.

"Simon, this is Ariel, my- wife," Eric said taking Ariel's hand.

"Oh! Hello, princess Ariel," the man bowed and extended his hand for hers. Ariel gave him her hand and allowed him to kiss it politely.

"Is this your home? It's beautiful!" she praised Simon, looking around at the fixtures.

"Oh, she's a lovely one, Eric," Simon beamed with almost a chuckle.

"This was where my grandmother grew up," Eric explained.

"Oh," Ariel replied.

"Simon is the best groundskeeper I've ever met!" Eric announced proudly.

"Stop it, prince!" said a bashful Simon. "I should get going. Everything is ready. Here are the keys, incase you ever need them. There are some fruits and breads in the kitchen if you are hungry. Where is Grimsby? He will not be shadowing you this trip?"

"Grimsby decided to return to the palace," Eric told the man.

"For good? Well, I'm sure he has other duties to do for the King. Clotilde and the others will be here in the morning- just ring for your breakfast. I'll take this to horse the stable with the mare. I hope you can manage alone for the evening, I'm down the road if you need me."

"Thank you, Simon," the prince took the keys, "I'm sure we'll be fine."

Once inside the great chateau, Eric locked the door behind them.

"He doesn't live here?" Ariel asked.

"No, he has his own family down the road. Most of the work here, you'll meet them tomorrow," he replied.

"Then, who lives here?"

"Right now, no one does. No one has for years since my grandmother."

Eric watched as Ariel looked around at all of the beautiful antique furniture. There was a portrait on the wall of a man in a white military suit with dark blue pants, similar to Eric's.

"Who is that?" Ariel asked curiously.

"My father, the king." The man and Eric had nearly identical facial features, black hair, large blue eyes, thick eyebrows, strong jawline- but Ariel knew the truth.

"You look just like him!" she said, hoping to conceal her thoughts.

"Yeah, everyone seems to think so," Eric said looking at the portrait proudly. "Ariel? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"And I want you to be completely honest with me," Eric gave her a stern look. Ariel nodded, hoping he wouldn't ask about his father or the queen. "Did something happen between you and my brother?"

"Adam?" she felt her chest heavy.

"Yes, Adam. He seemed distant at the wedding. And he barely spoke to me during the reception."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Eric. I didn't notice," she lied. She spent the entire reception avoiding Adam, while at the same time keeping an eye on her sisters.

"I see the way he looks at you. When you went missing, he was very concerned. More so than I had ever seen him. He claimed it was about mother, but I know he couldn't care less what happens to her," Eric studied her face.

"Your mother and my father seemed to get along swimmingly!" she changed the topic nervously.

"Yeah! I was surprised. I had never seen mother flirt like a schoolgirl. Your father is such a tall human!"

"He's a big merman too," Ariel joked, "Biggest one I know!"

"I bet he had to chase all the mer-boys away from you," he stepped closer to her.

"Mermans," she giggled, "No, actually, I was never very interested. I was too busy going on adventures - with Flounder."

"Oh, right. The famous Flounder,"

"He's the best! I also had a friend named Urchin, a merman, when I was younger. He moved to the south seas a few years ago. And he was a couple years younger than me. We were only friends," Ariel smiled to herself, remembering the good times she had shared with Urchin.

"Ariel," Eric interrupted her thoughts, "You didn't answer my question. Did anything happen between you and Adam? Did he touch you in any way?"

"No! Never, not at all," Ariel started to shout, losing her patience a moment. "Adam is just..."

"Just what?" Eric's eyes were anxious as he waited for her to answer.

"He's just-. I just don't know him well enough. We've barely ever spoken," she said.

"Well, he's a great guy, really. He just comes off a little rough or aggressive. It surprises me, really. He's tried to steal every girl I've ever liked. I guess I underestimated him this time," Eric looked down at the floor, feeling a little guilty for not trusting his brother. Ariel leaned in closer to him and rest her hands on his chest. She looked up at him. Eric ran his lips down the bridge of her nose to the tip. She pressed her lips on his suddenly, desperate for the kiss. She let her tongue lick across his bottom lip and then slipped it in his mouth

"Come, my bride," Eric smiled, taking her by the hand and leading her up the curved staircase.

Ariel felt suddenly nervous, the entire time all she ever wanted was to be alone with her prince. She wanted him to love her like a man would do a real human woman. She felt her heart beat pounding rapidly in her chest. She wanted to slow down time a bit because she wasn't confident she knew what to do. At the top of the stairs and down the long corridor was the grand master bedroom. The room was elegantly draped in light silk linens and the floor was covered in red rose petals.

"Uh- wow. They really went all out," Eric mocked with a chuckle, closing the door behind them. "Do you like it?"

Ariel nodded. Eric took her hands and wrapped them around his neck, he then placed his hands at her hips. Ariel collapsed her head onto his chest with a deep frustrated sigh.

"Ariel, what's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her, "Do you want to wait a little longer?"

"No, no. It's not that- just," Ariel looked down at the ground. "What if I'm not good at it?"

"Ariel, look at me," Eric lifted her chin up with his hand to face him. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you. I love the way you are, I love the way you make me feel when you're around- just by being around. There is very little you have to do to make me happy, because I love you."

Ariel felt her heart melt as she tiptoed and kissed her loving prince with as much passion as she did the first time. The kiss lit a flame inside her that made all of her fears go away. She pressed his face closer to hers with arms around his neck and hips against his pelvis. Eric knew she was ready to try. He undid several hooks that held her dress together at her back, one by one.

Eric pulled away from the long passionate kiss and looked his beautiful bride. He brought both hands to her flushed cheeks and down her neck. Spreading his fingers across her collar bones, pushing the fabric of the dress off her shoulders and down her arms, exposing the top of a white silk corset with lace frill accents. Eric slipped the dress off her arms and down her hips, letting it fall to the floor. The corset gave Ariel a smooth, shapely silhouette- pushing her breasts high against her chest and outlining her hips and bottom. There were straps that connected the corset to thigh-high sheer, silk, white stockings.

"Wow," Eric said in amazement, staring at her womanly figure. Ariel blushed and touched the rim of the corset.

"Do you like it? Greta said it's from Paris," Ariel shyly touched the side of her corset, in an attempt to straighten it out. Her angelic face in that tight sultry bodice made him picture her in a way Eric never had before.

"You look- amazing," he took a few steps back to take in the vision that stood before him. "Come," he said, extending his hand to her. Ariel stepped out of the pool of white fabric that circled around her ankles and stood before her prince confidently with a seductive look in her eyes. He pulled her close to him by her hips and ran his hands over her firm backside.

Ariel began undoing the buttons of his jacket as Eric pressed his bulge against her body. It hurt to lust for her as much as he did, all the nights of no physical release came to this. Ariel pushed the jacket over his broad shoulders and let it drop to the floor. How much she missed that manly chest, she thought as she ran her hands down his large tan pecs. His skin was burning hot with desire for her. He leaned his face into hers and stuck his tongue in her mouth quickly. Ariel started to giggle but couldn't keep up with the aggression with which he kissed her. He breathed heavily into her mouth as he continued. She tried to match it, pressing her mouth against his roughly.

"I need to look at you," he growled, pulling away. "Turn around," he said to her, motioning with his finger. Ariel hesitated a moment and turned away from Eric, facing the bed. Her hair was cascaded down her back and ended at her firm, peach shaped cheeks that were exposed with straps that held her stockings up over them.

"Put your palms on the bed," he commanded and she obeyed. He watched as the muscles in her thighs flexed and legs slightly spread open as she bent over the bed in her heels. Her hair fell forward over her shoulders and her cheeks stuck straight out in the air. "Yes!" he walked over and observed her body's reaction as he ran his hands over her curves and down her shapely legs. He crouched on one knee, holding her by the hips, and licked the lace fabric that covered the tiny bulb between her legs. He could tell she was already wet.

"Oooh!" Ariel squirmed feeling that sudden jolt she always did from being touched around her sensitive area. As he rose, he grinned sinisterly and took one of her arms off the bed.

"Come," he had her face him again and with one arm, lifted her off the ground by her bottom and onto his chest. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, arms around his neck, and latched her mouth to his neck- sucking and kissing it roughly.

"Yes, I know you're ready for me, my little vixen," he walked to the door and locked it with Ariel attached to his hip, licking at his neck. He slipped his boots off with his feet and undid his pants. "That's going to be one nasty bruise on my neck in the morning," he joked. She giggled, but Ariel did not know what that meant. He dropped his pants to the floor and left on the thin cloth of his underwear. He lowered his head to hers and their faces met in a wet steamy kiss. Eric untied the ribbon of her corset as he walked them both back to the bed. He climbed into the big canopy bed with her wrapped to his waist and carefully laid her down on the pillow. He hadn't noticed before but the bed was also covered in rose petals.

Ariel felt so confident just a moment before, but now as she laid helplessly waiting for him to take her, she began to feel nervous again. He placed his weight on her body and kissed her lips softly, placing a hand over her covered breast. Ariel's body tensed at the touch.

"Relax," he whispered cooly. He then kissed the skin from her collarbone down to the lacey rim of her corset. He pulled the, now loosened, corset down a bit exposing two soft, supple breasts. With his index finger, he traced an imaginary line down her chest and around her very light pink nipples. He brushed over them with his fingers and cupped her breast with his hand. Ariel's breasts were pert, full and better than Eric had imagined them to be.

"Ooohh," Ariel moaned when Eric suddenly flicked his tongue against her exposed breast. He circled his tongue around the areolas and closed his lips around the protruding center. Ariel never thought having her breasts kissed would trigger every nerve in her body. She closed her eyes and dug her fingers in Eric's hair as he moved from one breast to the other, lightly squeezing as he sucked her hardened nipples.

"How are you doing?" he whispered looking up at her and squeezing her wet nipples between his fingers.

"Eric, don't stop," she pleaded. Eric chuckled and fit as much of her breast in his mouth as he could. Ariel involuntarily rotated her hips against him, feeling as if she had lost all control of her body. He began to pull the corset down the small curves of her hips. Exposing the pretty little belly he hadn't seen since that day he saved her from the tentacles. The day he knew she was his true love, the one he was meant to be with.

He held her legs in the air in front of him and continued to slip the corset up over her toes, tossing it on the floor. Holding her legs by the ankles, he ran his hand from her the rim of her underwear over the silk stockings that started mid-thigh. One by one he unfastened each one of the stockings and unraveled them off her slender legs. Eric held her ankles together by his nose and began to slowly kiss from her heels down her calves and thighs.

"Wait," she stopped him, gently tugging her legs out of his grip. Ariel tried to sit up, but he pushed her back down and dragged her body down the bed toward him by her thighs. With her legs over his shoulder, he anchored her down by her hips and ripped the fabric of her underwear off. "Eric!" she shrieked with a smile. She watched from above as Eric got his first glimpse of her smooth slit. In one quick motion, he buried his nose between it, lapping down from her wet hole up to her pink mound with his tongue.

"Ahhh," she gasped loudly with a squirm.

"Mhhh," he groaned against her lubricated soft skin as he continued to lick and suck her pearl with his tongue. Noticing how wet her slippery folds had grown, he placed a finger at the base, tracing a circle around it before slowly exploring inside her. Ariel's senses ran rampant as his mouth and finger simultaneously created a sensation in her body greater than she had ever experienced. She sat up slightly, with her weight on her elbows, watching her prince's head buried between her legs, pleasuring her fervently. She let out a small moan when Eric slipped his finger out and held it to her face, glimmering in her wetness. Ariel stuck her tongue out and licked his wet finger, from the base to the tip. Eric pushed her upper body back down to the bed and stretched his arm to cup her breast firmly. He began to suck harder, flicking her nub with his tongue rapidly.

"Ohhh, Eric," she moaned as the sensations increased. She took her hand and pressed the back of his head between her legs, rhythmically grinding her hips against his face. Ariel's breathing became heavy and rapid, she felt as if her body was going to burst. Eric took his hand and dug his finger inside her again, rubbing it against her fleshy walls. "Yes! Yes," she moaned. She couldn't take it any longer, whatever her body was waiting for was happening. Her veins tingled uncontrollably with heat, bucking her legs straight out and curling her toes. She felt waves of jolts starting at Eric's tongue and continuing throughout her body. Her body fell back, immobile from the sensation and lightheaded. She breathed deeply as she tried to catch her breath again.

"Mhhh," Eric smirked sinisterly and kissed her inner thigh before hovering his body over hers. "Did you like it?"

"What did you do to me?!" Ariel huffed with a slight grin. Eric only smiled, proud of his 'good work'. Ariel placed her hands at his cheeks and pulled his head down to her face, licking her wetness off his chin and around his mouth.

"You drive me wild," he breathed into her lips. Ariel instinctively wrapped her legs around his body, aligning her hips with his. Eric pressed his bulge between her legs. She had completely forgotten his pants were still on. She had waited anxiously to see what he hid beneath his pants. She reached her hands down between her legs and grabbed him tightly.

"I want to see it," she whined. Eric smiled as he remembered his father's words to him and Adam once, If you want a woman to desire you, wait for her to ask for it first.

He was done waiting. Ariel watched the chiseled muscles in his arms and chest relax and contract as he removed his underwear. Eric covered himself with his hand, not yet ready for exposure. "Hair?" She asked, "Why is there hair there?" Eric laid on his back beside her, gently stroking himself.

"I'm not sure," he said, looking down at it. Ariel faced him on her side, running her hands down his pecs and the past the grid of his stomach. She traced a line of hair down Eric's bellybutton to a bigger pool below.

"Move your hand. I want to see it," she said. Eric slowly moved his hand, letting it fall against his stomach. Ariel's eyes widened in amazement.

"That's enormous!" she said shocked, "Is it supposed to be that big?" Ariel grabbed it boldly, her fingers couldn't touch her thumb around the width of his shaft.

"Careful," Eric warned with a grin as he watched her staring at it.

"It's like a sea cucumber," she looked at it with glee. She stuck her tongue out and licked the side in one quick motion.

"Ahh," Eric's body jumped a little.

"Did I hurt you?" she looked at him concerned.

"No, no," he chuckled, "That felt really good." He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled. Ariel straddled her little body over his right leg and began to lick the bottom of his veiny manhood. She varied between long slow laps and short quick ones, watching Eric's expression the entire time. "I can't believe you're doing this," he said to her. She giggled. She remembered Greta had put all of Adam in her mouth that time when she watched. She stared at it directly from above and placed her tongue at the very tip.

"Your fluid!" she said eagerly, smacking her lips together to taste it.

"Do you hate it? You don't have to-" he started.

"It tastes like- like a seaweed shake," Ariel placed her lips around his swollen head and began to to suck the tip with her tongue wildly.

"Oh!" Eric was a bit surprised. Most women hated that taste. Wow, she really is perfect, he thought. She began to rub herself against his leg as she sucked on the leaking head. There was no way she could fit that whole thing in her mouth. He could tell she was inexperienced, but Eric felt a rush in his body that wanted her; needed her. His upper thigh became soaked in her juices. "Ariel," he interrupted her, consumed in her job. He pulled her up to him and laid her body over his. He kissed her pretty red lips.

"Did you like it?" she asked innocently.

"I loved it," he replied, he kissed her neck and held her breast in his palm. Her red hair fell forward and ran down the sides of his face. He cradled her body with his arms and flipped her around, placing her on her back gently. He could feel himself become harder as it brushed the skin close to her thigh. He lowered himself onto her, putting his weight onto his arm on one side of her. He kissed her tenderly, a different kiss that the previous one. Ariel knew this kiss was different than the others. She knew something special would happen.

"Eric?" she asked softly.

"I love you, Ariel," he said, brushing his nose against hers.

"I love you too," she smiled nervously, unsure of what would happen.

"You are ready for me," he told her. "If it hurts too much, tell me to stop and I'll take it slowly." She nodded.

Eric took himself in one hand and rubbed it against the opening, getting it moist for entry. He placed it inside her slowly, letting it lock into place at the entrance.

"Ohhh," Ariel winced, feeling an uncomfortable pressure.

"It's ok," he kissed her lips, distracting her from any pain. He placed both arms on either side of her and slowly pushed himself inside her tight, wet nest. She gasped for air, feeling as if she were being torn. Eric stopped for a moment, letting her body adjust to his size. He kissed her neck and chest, rubbing on her aching breasts and exciting her once more. Her hips began moving, letting him know she was ready for more. He pulled out slightly, then back in again even deeper than before.

"Ohhh, Eric," she sucked in air through her teeth, digging the tips of her fingers into his shoulders. He was only about half way in and too scared to hurt her. He began to slowly move himself back and forth against her walls.

"Ariel, you feel so good," he growled in her ear. She moved her body along with his, naturally knowing what to do. Although it hurt, there was a feeling she had never felt before. There was a bond they shared that very moment that was unmatched by any other person. A bond too great for words to explain.

"Yes," she begged. Their bodies became warm. Ariel could feel her body begin to perspire. Eric became lost in the moment. He had never wanted anyone so much in his entire life. He was inside her- inside the woman of his dreams. He wanted to be completely submerged by her. He gave her one hard, deep kiss and drove himself into her completely. He felt the resistance of something inside her, something breaking.

Ariel muffled a loud whimper against Eric's lips. The pain was greater than anything she had ever experienced. She felt as if her insides were being torn apart.

"Ohhh," Eric moaned, feeling a tight fit around him. Ariel couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop, she was giving him great pleasure. He held it there a moment, completely inside her. He looked into her worried eyes and placed a hand on her cheek. "I'll finish soon. I promise." He kissed her again, allowing some time for her pain to subside before he began moving. Ariel felt her eyes begin to well up with tears, it wasn't what she was expecting it to be. How could there be so much pain?

Eric began to move again slowly, opening her up with each short thrust. He felt an extra lubrication inside her that made it easier for her to take him. "You're so perfect," he huffed as he rubbed the insides of her warm center with his manhood. "I've wanted you for so long. Now you're mine. All mine."

"Yes, all yours," she echoed. Eric's words surprisingly made her yearn for him. She wanted him again. Inside her- deep inside her. She began to move her hips as well, ignoring the stinging pain. It began to feel like his finger, only five times as wide and three times as long. She could feel herself contracting around him "Ohhhh, Eric!" she moaned loudly, "My body feels-"

"Yes, Ariel," he coached, "Do it for me again!"

"Don't stop," she begged, fighting through the pleasure wrapped in pain.

"Your tightness makes me feel so good," he said passionately, driving himself in and out of her.

"Ahhhh," she screamed, as her body tensed around Eric's large member.

"Good girl. Here it comes," he warned. Having her contract around him sent his body over the edge.

"Me too," she said breathlessly. Eric's last few thrusts made her skin crawl with a tingling sensation, making her mind and body numb.

"Uhhhh," he groaned, she could feel his hot fluid shooting out of his body in waves. Her body contracted and pulsed around him as if it wanted to take in as much of him as possible. Eric collapsed his body over hers, sweaty and out of breath. Ariel could barely breathe as well, as she laid there with arms spread across the bed. "Mhhh," he moaned, "That is the most amazing thing I have ever done in my life."

"Really?" she asked, feeling a fit of emotions overcome her. She felt a tear escape her eye.

"You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me," he kissed her lips softly and began to slowly pull out of her body. He placed his head on her chest and cupped her left breast, rubbing his fingers across her nipples. Ariel buried her fingers in his smooth jet black hair. She felt protective over the man she loved lying naked in her arms. For a brief moment, neither one of them said a word. Eric moved down to her belly and kissed her right below her belly button. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he lamented, "Does it still hurt?" Ariel nodded. "I'll have someone see to it if it still hurts by the morning," he said, lying down beside her. He extended his arm out on his back, inviting her into his embrace. He pulled the covers over their bodies with one hand. "I love you, Ariel," he leaned his head forward and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Eric," she said, placing her head against his chest and wrapping her leg over his body. Everything they had fought for and overcome for each other all came down to this. They finally felt safe, like no one could ever keep them apart. Eric began to fall asleep in the most perfect way he could imagine. "Eric?" she asked, gliding her fingers across his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Who is Paris?"


End file.
